The Sword Wielding Shinigami
by silentfan9
Summary: what happens when one boy finds out he has a talent for kenjutsu, as well as fuinjutsu? what happens when he finds out that when combined these two techniques become even more deadly? well read and find out.(there will be a bit of a build up before hand though so stick with me, not much though)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters in Naruto(though one can dream)**

 **Please note that the chapter setup changes from this to a better format in a couple chapters, so don't let that throw you off**

 **Prologue**

The sound of feet hitting the ground could be heard as a large mob made its way through the village, hunting the illusive prey that they have been hunting for the past five years. For five years ago on this day the demonic entity known to them as the nine tailed fox had come and torn apart their village in a violent rampage the likes of which no one had ever seen in recent memory. If not for the Fourth Hokages actions that day many more lives would have been lost, even if his actions brought about his own demise as well as the beast he fought. For the Fourth had used the dead demon consuming seal to seal the fox demon away, but the price he had to pay his own life in return. On that same day a little blonde baby was born. when the people of this village found out that this baby was born on the same day as the fox's rampage and eventual death, they feared(being the highly superstitious people that they were) that the little blonde baby was the fox reincarnate and thus gave chase to destroy the fox in its weakened form.

Of course when one of the villagers finally found the baby, they hesitated(after all it looked like any other baby) but the hesitation only lasted a little while just long enough for the baby to turn over and reveal its whisker like birthmarks. The villager(who happened to be a nurse in the hospital the baby was in at the time) moved forward surgical scalpel poised to strike a killing blow on the sleeping infant. But just in time an anbu(one of the elite in the ninja ranks of the village) stopped the descent of the blade and quickly restrained the nurse, taking her away.

And that was the life the little baby had lived constantly fearing that the villagers would finally kill him, suffering numerus beatings and constant names being spat in his direction. Unable to make a single friend(for those that weren't picking on him or beating him up, were to scared of him or the punishments that would be given to them if they even so much as walked near him). And all this just got worse on his birthday, which is why we find the little boy being chased around the village by the ever growing mob that was on his heels. Today is October tenth, and the boy was Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto. I only own my own OC creations**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Two years later:_

Once again Naruto is being chased through the streets of konoha by the ever vicious mob of bloodthirsty villagers(on the yearly hunt for the demon). After all this time he still didn't know why they did this to him, so he continued to run away hoping that this year they would give up or get to tired to continue. But like every year he was the one that couldn't keep running and they caught him and took turns beating him, some would lift him up and punch him till they couldn't hold him up anymore then hand him to the next person who would throw him at a wall and kick him as hard as they could until they eventually hit the wall by mistake, then the next person(who happened to be exceptionally strong for a civilian) would throw him into the air and punch his falling form and if there were ninja in the mob they would tie him up and put him against the wall for target practice with real kunai and shurikan. And that's how the night would go until he lost conciseness. Upon which a group of anbu would arrive and break up the mob, and once the mob was out of sight the anbu would give a few kicks to the unconscious boy then leave.

A few hours later Naruto would wake up, with most of his wounds healed, and wonder(well making his way home) if it was truly worth living if it meant all this pain and suffering. His thoughts would always turn back to these suicidal ones, but there was always something that stopped him from fallowing through with them.

Once back to his rundown(not much better than a box on the side of the road) apartment, he found his land lord waiting with an angry look on his faces. Once they were level with each other, the man started barking at him "how many times do I have to tell you to stop tearing your apartment apart!"

"What you mean? I left it in perfect order" the man just snorted at him as if he were lying through his teeth and trying to make life harder for the man. "yeah right. You call broken windows torn up carpet walls heavily layered with graffiti and scratched up, not to mention all the pieces from that tv strewn about, _perfect order_. Now that's a laugh." His landlord laughed out sarcastically.

At this point Naruto was already making his way to his door, only to see it open for all the world to see. What he saw made his heart drop even further than it already was, everything was trashed nothing was left untouched. The money he had been saving was gone, his clothes were useless stripes of cloth now. And at that moment he fell to his knees and let loose a horrendous cry that bounced throughout the village, this kept going until he fainted from everything that had happened.

The next day he awoke in the hospital at which point he was thrown out onto the streets again, and so begins another day. Plastering the stupid grin on his face(as if nothing had happened at all last night) he made his way through the village, where everyone ignored him or shot hate filled looks his way(the ones with kids telling them not to go near him but not giving a reason why), towards his favorite stand(as well as the only stand that didn't either kick him out or jack their prices up). The stands name is Ichiraku Ramen. Unfortunately for him it was closed for the day as both Teuchi and Ayame were too sick to work, so he decided to skip breakfast as he no longer had anything to eat at home. So he kept walking(his fake smile still gracing his face), deciding to go to Konoha's library. As he walked he suddenly felt a stone hit his shoulder and heared someone call out "shoulder, ten points. Alright!" followed shortly by an older voice "that's my boy pretty, soon you'll be the best shot in the village". Hearing this Naruto just ran, still heading towards his destination.

He arrived shortly(after several years of running one can get quite fast), and tried entering the library, only making it to the counter before being hit by a screaming woman with a broom(as if he were a mouse or raccoon she had stumbled upon) and being forced back out. Unable to do any studying for the academy he decided to just go to his favorite place in konoha, the top of the Hokage monument.

After another run, we find Naruto sitting peacefully on top of the Fourth Hokages head.

"There you are young one, the time has come for your training to begin" a mysterious voice cloaked in black says well staring at Naruto's form(still sitting on the stone head), before flashing through hand seals ending with the snake hand seal, Shortly thereafter Naruto fell over unconscious. Walking out the man smiles to himself before quickly scooping Naruto up and vanishing in a shunshin.

Naruto found it hard to open his eyes after waking, not wanting to go through another day of misery pretending to be happy. But figuring he had no choice in the matter he finally did, finding it incredibly odd that he was staring at the roof of a cave rather than either the hospital one or his own apartment.

"so you're finally awake" jumping at the unexpected voice(mostly because it didn't have the usual hate, anger and disdain or fear but what sounded like kindness) he turned towards the man who had spoken. The man's hair was black with a few grey(almost silver) streaks along the sides of his head. "Who are you? Where am I? Are you going to kill me?" Naruto's rapid fire fear filled questions came out, catching the man slightly off guard(but only slightly) not expecting this reaction at all.

"I am the spirit that has been training your family for generations, some call me the Shinigami, but to the Uzumaki family I am known as Orcus and you are in a cave under the ancestral village of the clan of Uzumaki" Naruto just stared at him as if he were insane.

…..to be continued

 **please review so i can improve.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters associated with Naruto.**

 **Review recognition:**

 **Sl4p: thank you for the input. I appreciate it and will make an effort to stop that**

 **Writing:** will show like this

 **Thoughts:** _like this_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip or location change:** like this:

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 2:** _ **THE TEST**_

 _The next day, Hokage tower:_

"What do you mean you can't find Naruto?! He couldn't have gotten that far!" Hiruzen Sarutobi could be heard shouting from his office as he got the news of Naruto's disappearance from the captain of his anbu. "I don't know. The anbu I had assigned to watch him at the time state that one moment he was sitting on the Fourth's head and the next he head vanished without a trace. It was highly suspicious so I had their memories analysed at the interrogation department, they stated that there seemed to be a huge portion of time missing from their memories, as if that period was erased or something. I can only conclude that someone has abducted Naruto, but for what purpose I do not know."

Sarutobi just sighed in annoyance then gave the anbu captain his orders "send out a team of your best trackers to track them down, tell them to start at the last place he was confirmed to be. Do whatever it takes but I want him found.

 _Four months later:_

"good morning young Uzumaki" the young blonde boy had really bulked up thanks to the aggressive training that Orcus gave him over the four months since his _abduction_. No longer the scrawny boy who didn't know how to train properly(thanks to the teachers at the academy who never taught him how to do anything) and couldn't study or learn anything, owing to a combination of the library kicking him out every time he entered the building and the teachers who never taught him properly, and never had a healthy meal, cause none of the shops let him in to buy ingredients and the only place that served food that let him in was Ichiraku Ramen, now he's a muscular boy who was eating healthy, had a supply of books to read and trained in the proper fashion.

Naruto, who was sitting at a table eating a small but healthy breakfast. He was wearing his new ninja attire, gone was the orange jumpsuit he'd been forced to wear for so long, because the clothing shops wouldn't sell him anything else. Which consisted of black shinobi sandals, black pants made of a material that made no noise when it moved or brushed something and a black shirt with an orange spiral on the back, made of the same material. There was also a black cloak that looked like it belonged to the grim reaper hanging on the back of his chair.

"Morning Orcus, and how many time must I tell you to call me by my name. You know I don't like being called that" Orcus just chuckled a little before speaking again "yes, yes, so you've told me. Now onto business, todays the day your aptitude for the elements and special talents is evaluated. Now follow me"

Naruto did as told grabbing his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders along the way. As they walked through the underground tunnels that were spread out under the ruins of Uzushio village, Orcus explained what he meant by special talents (after a lot of prodding by Naruto) "we will be evaluating what weapon your best suited for, along with a fighting style with which to wield it with, as well as your aptitude for fuinjutsu and other techniques. Does that satisfy your curiosity young Uzumaki?"

"for now, I guess" he responded rather put out that he didn't get a more detailed explanation (but happy enough that he finally got to learn something about this mystery test that Orcus had been alluding to for the past three months). Upon finishing that thought they entered a chamber with strange runes engraved on any free surface originating from a circle in the middle of the room.

"Enter the circle for the test to begin. I shall wait here" it was at this moment that Naruto noticed that Orcus hadn't entered the strange chamber with him, and turned to ask him why "I cannot enter this room, only those with mortal bodies and the blood of the Uzumaki can enter" Orcus said before Naruto had even opened his mouth to voice his question.

He stared at the circle apprehensively, wondering what would happen, and, after taking a few deep breaths to settle down, stepped into it. All at once the runes spread out on the floor, ceiling and walls glowed with blue light until they were blindingly bright. At which point he started falling down through the floor he was standing on. Then the runes stopped glowing so bright and he found himself inside another tunnel, this one was bound in layer upon layer of ice, upon looking around he noticed a strange green glow coming from one direction. The glow felt like it was calling to him, after taking a tentative step towards the glow he soon found he was running towards it. Taking turn after turn unsure where he was going, he just kept running as fast as he could (all the while wondering where the glow was taking him).

All at once the glow vanished and he found himself in a wide area strewn with rocks and pits of fire, with the wind blowing in his ear, wondering what this was when it started to rain with flashes of lightning falling to earth around him. _Okay this is starting to get a little freaky, what the hecks going on._ No sooner had that thought entered his head then a large stone tablet rose out of the ground in front of him with the words earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. You possess all of these along with the demons, which you hold inside you, power. These are the natural elements you're in tune with…..once finished reading place your hand on the indicated spot. After placing his hand on the indicated spot, the blinding blue light came back, he was falling again.

This time, after the light faded and he stopped falling, he found himself surrounded by weapons of all shapes and sizes, and in front of him was a practise dummy with a sign that read choose a weapon and try to knock me over upon reading this Naruto went over to one of the piles of weapons and picked up a large hammer and took a swing at the dummy, only for the hammer to shatter on impact. When the dust cleared he found that the words on the sign had changed, it now read a strong man picks the hammer so as to show off, but ultimately that hammer will bring about your down fall. Choose again.

And so it went, he'd pick a weapon that he thought would surely knock the dummy over only for it to shatter and the dummy's sign would change as well. Eventually Naruto needed a breather and well doing so he took a closer look at his surroundings. Seeing that all the piles seemed to be organized a particular way, remembering that each weapon he had taken so for had been from the same pile and everything on the dummy's sign had been about strength he decided to try a different pile.

This pile had a bunch of mid-range weapons such as spears, halberds and pikes. Reaching in he grabbed one of the spears and went back to the dummy and made a clumsy jab at the dummy again the weapon shattered, and again the sign changed, this time reading one who cares more for speed and precision chooses the spear, but if you continue down this path you'll die with a blade in your back _huh it changed…. Hmmm if the strength and speed/precision piles will get me killed, which pile won't_

Now with an idea of what to look for started grabbing weapons from different piles then trying them out, going to one pile picking a weapon then trying it out and reading what the sign said before moving to the next pile. This went on for some time (there were a lot of piles) but eventually he found the right one speed and stamina will keep you alive but the weapon you chose will only do harm to those around you. After a short victory dance he went back to the pile that yielded life and started looking through it trying to find that one weapon that would knock the dummy over. As he sorted he noticed a green glow coming from one of the weapons, digging that one out he found that it was a black katana with a red blade and a black dragon shaped guard, taking this and heading to the dummy for hopefully the last time.

He took a swing and the dummy flew through the air before all the weapons dissolved into black clouds, with the exception being the one in his hands, and a black and red sheath, that seemed perfect for the katana in his hands.

After putting his newly acquired katana into the sheath, and securing it to his back. He found a door had appeared, in the previously door less wall, given no other choice he walked through it and found himself in front of a display case. Inside was a scroll with the words kenjutsu style: dance of the demonic dragon printed along it.

Upon looking at the keyhole for the case, he found that it looked oddly similar to the hilt of his katana, he decided to try using the hilt of his katana to unlock it. The minute hilt touched lock the display case turned to dust leaving the scroll lying on a table, leaving. After picking up and pocketing the scroll, he looked around wondering what would happen next. He didn't have to wait long as pretty soon the blue light was again blinding him causing him to fall through the floor yet again.

This time he found himself standing in a small room with a desk at its center, on the desk was a book with a note, that said read me, stuck to the cover. After reading through the book twice he put it back down on the desk, upon which it turned into a pen and paper with a note beside them saying make a sealing scroll and successfully seal the pen into it, then unseal the pen (you guessed it the book was on fuinjutsu). Naruto quickly completed the test and was onto the next part, and the next, and the next.

Upon completing the last test he was again blinded by the blue light, the only this time was that instead of falling through the floor he just collapsed to it in a panting heap. Once he caught his breath he noticed three things, the first was that he was back in the chamber withal the runes, the second was that he still had the katana and technique scroll, the third was that only a few minutes seemed to go by.

"What was that? How long was I gone?" Orcus, who was still standing right where he had been when Naruto entered the circle, smirked before answering "that was the test I was talking about, it's a kind of genjutsu that brings you inside yourself and tests you there. And you can relax you were only out for two minutes"

"Now lets get to the real training" thus began the year long training, in which he would learn how to control his elemental chakra and become a master in fuinjutsu and his kenjutsu style.

 _To be continued….._

 **Please review so I can improve (or just to share your thoughts on the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or techniques associated with Naruto**

 **Reviews Recognition:**

 **innocent94: I've been pretty much updating it daily, but that may change here and there do to a few RW factors**

 **anarion87,** **ShadowPhoenix1989: thank you I thought so too, of course if you have any ideas to make better, my ears are always open**

 **Thoughts:** _like this_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip or location change:** like this:

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 3: THE RETURN**

One year later, Hokages office:

On this day you could find the Third Hokage working on the ever present stacks of paperwork, every so often he would look out the window as if hoping to see someone. He had his top trackers search for Naruto but none of them could find anything that could point them in the right direction, it was as if he had disappeared of the face of the planet. After a month of search he had to call off the mission. As, with no clues what so ever, no one could find him, so he passed the task to an old friend

"Hokage-sama if you don't get back to work you'll have to work overtime, again" his secretary said from his office door, while holding yet another stack of the dreaded paperwork.

"At the rate its coming in I won't be able to go home anyway" sighed Sarutobi, after which his secretary plopped the most recent stack beside his desk and left the office. Sarutobi turned to the window again, and thought _where are you, Naruto?,_ before turning back to his ever increasing stack of paperwork and sighing again before getting back to work.

Unknown Village in the Land of Fire:

Jiraiya was currently sitting in a bar talking with his informant "you mean to tell me that you can't find anything about him! How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. None of my men have seen or heard anything that matches your description of him. I'm sorry I can't be of more help" the man then left the bar, leaving Jiraiya to sit and brew in his thoughts. That is until the door of the bar opened and closed, and the whole bar went quiet as a small figure in a strange black cloak made its way to the counter (conveniently close to Jiraiya). "We don't serve minors here kid" the barkeeper told the kid "So scamper off"

"Oh I'm not here for that. I was told that I could find someone willing to supply me with transport to Konoha, that true" the barkeep thought for a minute before shrugging "I might know someone willing, and I might be willing to tell you for a price"

The kid was about to place some coins on the counter, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist "now kid don't go wasting your money, it just so happens I'm heading that way myself and have already arranged for transport. You can join me if you want" Jiraiya smiled down at the cloaked kid, never one to let a kid travel alone with no way to protect themselves.

"Thanks, when are you leaving?" the kid said as he re-pocketed his money. "Well I was just about to head out after this drink, that okay with you"

"Sure, I guess. Just need to tell the inn I'm staying at that I won't need the room after all" as they were already outside the bar by this point, he turned in the direction of said inn with Jiraiya by his side.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Not important"

"Okay then, why are you heading to konoha, then?"

"Unfinished business" realising that the unknown kid wasn't going to tell him anything more, he wisely decided to shut up (for the moment at least for now, that is)

After a short discussion with the people at the inn, in which the kid gave the money he was going to give them for the duration of his stay to the inn in exchange for inconveniencing them by canceling his room reservation, they were back outside and walking towards Jiraiya's transport.

"Why'd you give them all that money when you didn't need to kid" said kid looked over at him as if he were an idiot and said "I inconvenienced them, so I gave them the money they would have lost. It's not like it was that much anyway"

"Not much. Kid I highly doubt you have enough money to be doing that all the time"

"No I'm pretty sure I do"

He glared at the kid for a minute before sighing "whatever, it's your life kid"

It didn't take much longer to reach Jiraiya's 'transportation', which was really just a merchants cart pulled by a small horse. "That's your ride" sighed the disappointed kid "Well whatever let's just get going"

Two weeks travel later, Konoha's front gate:

They got off the cart, stretching their sore muscles and aching joints, and walked to the guard post to sign in. "Oh Jiraiya, nice seeing you. Any luck finding him" Kotetsu, one of the two Chunin stationed there, asked

"No, not at all unfortunately heh oh well. I better make my report to the Hokage anyway" he sighed tuning and walking towards the Hokage tower

"Oh didn't see ya there kid, how can we help you" Izumo, the other half of the duo, asked

"I'm just a returning citizen, wanting to join the ninja academy" cloaked kid said

"Alright then you can head over to the Hokages tower as well, they'll help you with the registration process" Izumo pointed to a big tower with the kanji for 'fire' on it. The cloaked boy turned and walked after Jiraiya's figure.

Thirty minutes later the boy entered the tower, Jiraiya once again at his side wondering what the kid was doing there before going into the Hokages office, and walked up to the secretary "I was told that I could register for the ninja academy here"

Looking down at the small figure, the receptionist answered "yes, you can. But you'll need the approval of your parent or guardian to do so" as she was talking she shuffled through a few sheets of paper, finally finding the right form and handing it to the boy. "There's the registration form, anything else I can help you with?"

"I would also like to speak with the Hokage as well"

"I'll check to see if he's free, please wait over there for now" she said as she got up

Inside the Hokages office:

"I see, so even you were unable to find him" Sarutobi sighed at the news

"I tried my best, but none of my contacts could get any info on where he might be or what happened to him"

"I know, you tried your best and that's all I can ask. You may go now" just as Jiraiya exited, via the window, his secretary opened the door.

"Sir there's a small boy who would like to see you"

"Send him in"

A small boy, cloaked in an unusual black cloak, walked in soon after. As soon as the door was shut the boy lowered his hood, revealing one Naruto Uzumaki, to a very surprised Sarutobi.

"Hey old man, long time no see" Naruto grinned up at him

"NARUTO" Sarutobi yelled, surprise and happiness evident in his voice, his yell causing Jiraiya to immediately turn around and come back (through the window of course).

"You mean to tell me I was traveling with him for the past two weeks and didn't even know it, god damn it kid you could have said something!"

"I didn't know who you were or if you could be trusted, so I saw no point in telling you anything at the time, pervy sage"

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense, and don't call me that"

"Nope, I won't. Anyway, I would like to join the academy but as you know I need parental permission to do so. Can you help me out with this, old man? I've already filled out the form, I just need the permission part taken care of" he passed the form over as he spoke.

"Hmmm, Jiraiya sign the form for him. It is your responsibility as his god father after all" at which Naruto turned an icy glare upon the man before turning back to Sarutobi, as Jiraiya signed the form. "You're lucky, the academy is just starting a new year" Sarutobi told him, well he put the form in a folder full of forms just like it.

"When does it start and where am I staying till I can purchase a place of my own?"

"It starts in a week and you'll be living in the same place as you were before your disappearance, which I would like to hear about. What happened?" both Sarutobi and Jiraiya were watching him closely now, waiting to hear what he would say.

"I'm afraid all I can tell you is that it had to do with my clan" both Sarutobi and Jiraiya face faulted before getting back up.

"Fine, I know that clan secrets are only for the clan. you're both dismissed" Sarutobi grumbled

Naruto flipped his hood back up before exiting through the door, well Jiraiya went out through the window. Once out of the building Naruto started walking towards his old apartment, till Jiraiya appeared in front of him blocking his way.

"Mind if I tag along" he just glared at the older man "heh look I thought you would want to know why I wasn't around for you or anything like that" he glared a little more before going around him

"There's no point in talking about the past, all I want to know is what you plan on doing now. So talk well we walk" Jiraiya turned and followed him

"I'm, uh, not sure what you mean"

"are you staying here to care for me like you should have done in the first place, are you going to do something to make it up to me, what do you plan on doing now"

"I can't stay, I wish I could, but I have to keep up my spy network for the sake of the village, it's the reason why I wasn't able to take care of you before. And the only thing I can do to make it up to you is give you a little training before I go on my next trip"

"Very well, give me what training you can."

They reached their destination as he finished talking, finding the door wide open and the house completely trashed. "Oh right, I forgot that it was trashed before I left. Oh well" Naruto shrugged and went into his partially destroyed apartment "Let's see" he fished out a piece of paper out of his bag, that he had since the start of his journey back to konoha, and placed it in the middle of the floor. Immediately after placing the paper, after jumping back to the doorway, everything in the room started to fly through the air. Anything that was broken or damaged started to repair itself and settle back on the ground, where it had been before being broken, likewise the carpet, which had been beyond repair, counters, which were badly chipped, and the walls, which were heavily laden with graffiti and scratches, repair themselves as well. Once everything was settled on the ground and repaired to its original state, Naruto walked back over to the paper and picked it up. "What the heck was that?!" Jiraiya was shocked at what he had just witnessed, he had never seen anything that could do something like that before.

"It's called a seal, made using fuinjutsu. It's not like its magic or anything"

"Kid, I'm a master in the art of fuinjutsu, believe me when I say that was not fuinjutsu" to which he burst out laughing at the old man

"Then you're not a true master of fuinjutsu, just a novice who's only skimmed the top of what real fuinjutsu can do"

"And what would you know about fuinjutsu" scoffed Jiraiya

"I'm an Uzumaki, a clan that specialized in sealing, why wouldn't I know a lot about it"

"Ok so how does the seal you just used work?"

"It works by using the inherent energy within inanimate objects and the inherent memories in the air to repair or recreate objects that were damaged. When I say recreate I don't mean that objects appear out of thin air but that an object that is already present but heavily damaged and missing pieces reforms the missing pieces and repairs itself with them, this is done by using the inherent energy of the object. Then, once the object is repaired, using the inherent memories of the air it sets down right where it was before it was broken, although it doesn't work on organic materials. There you go, happy" Naruto smirked at the stunned Jiraiya, who had his mouth hanging open. "I told you there was more to it" sighed Naruto before going to his kitchen and dumping everything into garbage bags and going through his cupboards, getting rid of anything with an expiry date.

Jiraiya just stood there, too stunned to move. "You can go now, I have a lot to do here before I can relax"

Two hours later:

"Ok that takes care of the security and the groceries, no one's gonna break in and mess the place up now" Naruto smiled to himself, _now I just need some new gear, I only have my katana and fuinjutsu stuff right now, better make a list to make sure I don't forget anything_ , grabbing a sheet of paper he started writing

100 yards of Ninja wire

1 barrel of kunai and one barrel of shurikan

New mission outfit x 10

New clothing x 10

40 windmill shurikan

Smoke, chili and flash bombs, five full pouches each

1 pouch of Makibishi

Finished writing up the list he set out.

Thirty minutes later:

Naruto is now in front of a ninja tool shop, by the name of 'The Iron Claw', and entered after a short pause.

"Welcome to the Iron Claw, how may I help you" looking at the counter he could see a girl around his age, her brown hair done up in buns, dressed in a Chinese clothing.

"Uhh, can I speak to an employee please?"

"That's okay, my dad lets me take orders for him so he can work on more orders, all the time. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, uh okay then" nervous about whether it was really okay, he handed her the list and waited for her to respond.

"Okay, if this is all you need then I can get it all for you now. Is there anything else I can help you with, before I go get the items in question"

"Actually there is something else you can do, maybe" he said before taking out a scroll, once he unsealed his sword he turned to see the girl with stars in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What kind of sword is that? Does it channel chakra? Does it have a special name, if so what is it? Do you know who made it? Is it yours? Can I hold it" Naruto just blinked, under the rapid fire of questions.

"Uhhhmmm, right let's see. It's a katana, yes, yes it's Shi no ryū, no it was made a long time ago in a forgotten age, yes it is mine and no you can't. Now are you done?" she pouted a little before answering him.

"Just one more, does it have any special abilities?" she looked expectantly at him.

"Yes, and before you ask I'm not going to tell you what they are, now are you ready to listen?" she nodded, though a little put out about not hearing everything about the sword. "Good, I want you to get your father I need to ask him if he can do something or not"

"I already told you I can take orders and answer your questions, what you don't believe me"

Oh it's not that, the question just has to do with his skill and I highly doubt that you, …."

"It's Tenten"

"Well I highly doubt that you, Tenten, know his exact skill range and set" at this he gave her a look that clearly said 'isn't that right'.

"Fine, I'll go get him. I'll be right back"

After tenten left to get her father Naruto un-sheaved his sword and started examining the blade. After a few minutes Tenten came back with her father, who seemed to blink a few time before speaking "aren't you a little young to be buying anything in this shop?"

"I'm gonna be starting in the ninja academy and wanted to get the proper supplies early" his answer gave the man enough time to register the sword, not that it didn't take Tenten more than a second as she was already reaching to touch it

"Whaaaaa!" Tenten yelped flying through the air after getting zapped by black lightning, which seemed to be in the shape of a dragon.

"TENTEN!" her father yelled as he rushed over to her, "are you okay honey? Why'd you attack her like that?!" the last part was directed at Naruto himself.

" _I_ didn't, the Shi no ryū did. You can relax she'll wake up in a minute, it was just Shi no ryū way of saying back off, a warning shot if you will. Honestly I told her that she couldn't touch him and she tries to anyway" sighed Naruto, after finishing.

"Are you sure?" Tentens father had a very stern look on his face as he spoke.

"Of course" Naruto said as he re-sheaved Shi no ryū.

"Uhhh, what hit me?" Tenten said as she rose from the ground holding her head

"See, perfectly fine" he said to the concerned father, who promptly ignored him.

"How do you feel Tenten? Is everything still working right?"

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine. What happened though, the last thing I remember is trying to touch that awesome looking katana, then….nothing"

"You were zapped by Shi no ryū, because you did not match any of the requirements needed in order to touch him, he was just warning you" Naruto answered

"That…is….so…..COOL!" Tenten was back on her feet, stars back in her eyes, and gushing over the fact that the sword zapped her.

"Anyway, back to business. Have you ever doubt with sentient swords?" Naruto asked, turning to the man.

"Not since I was an apprentice, at least until my master died in the third shinobi world war. I never got to learn how to."

"Hmm okay then" Naruto said re-sealing his katana. "Then I'll just take the items I requested, I believe I have more than enough to pay for it all"

"Alright, I'll go get it now" a deflated Tenten stated before heading into the back, returning a few minutes later with all the items he asked for on a trolley. "Here you go, that'll be….. 6700 ryū"

After paying and sealing the equipment away, he left in search of a clothing store that, like the ninja tool shop, wouldn't rip him off and would have a decent selection. Finding what he was looking for in a shop called 'Weave of Steel', and upon entering he started to look around.

"How are you finding everything, sir? Is there anything I can help you with" Naruto thought for a minute before turning to respond

"Do you do custom orders? It's just that I like how everything is made but I'm not finding anything I like" he asked not wanting to be rude.

"In that case you'll want Yukari, just head to the back and she's at the custom orders desk"

"Okay thank you for the assistance"

It only took a few minutes to get to the back and find the appropriate desk. "How can I help you kid? Lose your parents?" an old lady, who must be Yukari, behind the desk said in a gruff and slightly irritated voice.

"Hard to lose what you never had in the first place, don't you think?" Naruto responded in an overly happy voice, "I would like to get something custom made"

"I guess your right there kid. Any particular style you want or colours or anything like that? And I hope you can pay for it, it's not exactly cheap" Yukari responded still in a gruff voice though it had lost the irritation that was in it before.

"I'm not particular on the style, but I would like it to be made out of this kind of materiel, preferably in black for ten of the twenty I need, the rest I'll leave up to you" he said showing her a spare shirt he had brought with him.

"Okay, I think I know just what to do, now I just need your measurements. Please step inside, so I can take those" she indicated towards the curtained off area behind the counter.

After they both entered, she started talking again "I'll need you to take off that cloak and strip to your underwear in order to get an accurate measurement"

"Fine" was all he said before doing as asked, carefully folding them before putting them down on the floor in the corner.

"Hmmm, I thought you disappeared over a year ago"

"Hm, I did I just got back is all. Why do you ask is there a problem with me coming back to Konoha?"

"No, I just haven't heard anything about you returning yet, Naruto"

After taking the measurements well asking a few questions here and there, mostly about what he was going to be doing in the clothes, Naruto finished the order, after putting his clothes back on, and made his way to the hot springs, for a little relaxation, as it was one of the few places that wouldn't overcharge him or kick him out.

Once there he quickly paid for his stay, and went in to the male side of the hot springs and found an empty portion of the spring to sit in. although his relaxation was cut a little short by the perverted, and all to familiar by this point, giggling coming from a secluded corner of the hot springs. After getting up and walking over to the source of the noise he found that it was coming from near the wall that divided the male and female sides of the hot spring, as well as one Jiraiya of the Sannin spying on the girls who were bathing there. Naruto, deciding to give him a little help, kicked him right over the fence followed soon after by the angry shouts of the spring's current occupants, a few minutes later, as well as Jiraiya's cries of pain. Satisfied that he could once again get back to relaxing, he returned to his spot where he once again sat down and closed his eyes to enjoy the hot water.

After the bath at the hot spring he returned to the apartment he was staying in and went to bed, after a bowl of ramen that is.

To be continued…

 **Please review so I can improve (or just to share your thoughts on the story so far). Also don't forget to vote on the polls, which can be found on my forum.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or techniques associated with Naruto**

 **Reviews Recognition:**

 **Stark ketchum: thank you, complements are always welcome (as well as constructive criticism, give me your best shot)**

 **Thoughts:** _like this_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip or location change:** like this:

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox speech:** **"like this"**

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox thoughts:** _ **like this**_

 **Writing:** like this

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 4: THE ACADEMY**

Two day before the Academy starts, 10 am:

Naruto has spent the past week looking for suitable living conditions, with a bit of training in-between his search and breaks. He finally found the perfect place just yesterday and was now working on the paperwork and payment. "Right, just sign here and we're done" he signed his name on the paper, stuck it in the photocopier, printing one copy and handed the original to the real estate agent.

"There you go" the real estate agent looked at the signature, well Naruto quickly put the copy in a seal, and looked up angrily.

"Sorry but there seems to be some trouble and I can't sell you this house"

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice now, I have the deed, you've been paid and I have a copy of everything" Naruto deadpanned at the angry agent. "Or would you like to go to the Hokage about this, I'm sure he would love to here, and investigate, why you can't sell me this house"

"B-b-b-but I can't sell a demon a house"

"Well, that's okay cause I don't see any demons here" and with that he left, key firmly in hand(which he had picked up before signing anything), to pack up his measly belongings back at his old apartment.

Thirty minutes later, 10.35 am:

Naruto had packed all his stuff, his TV, his new clothes (which he had picked up before going to sign the papers for his new house), a few DVD's, and his kitchen equipment. He had decided to take his old orange jumpsuits for a nice fire later (heh, heh, heh), but he through the moldy towels and such in the trash, then made some shadow clone, having mastered the ability and even trained with it a few times back at his native village, had the clone henge into someone and sent him to the house with the scroll he had sealed everything into. Before he locked the door for the finale time, and headed to his old land lords office.

After knocking and hearing "enter", he entered and encountered his landlord who briefly looked welcoming before, taking in who was in front of him, turning angry. "What do you want brat?"

"You can relax I'm moving out, I'm just dropping off the keys" he held up a few keys before tossing them onto the man's desk. "Have a nice life"

"Heh, don't expect the deposit back"

"So your planning on keeping the deposit the _Hokage_ made, despite the fact that the apartments just fine, and the agreement wasn't broken"

"Yeah right, I highly doubt the apartment is _fine_ " the man said, his disbelief obvious.

"If you don't believe me just go look for yourself, I'm gonna go drop the pictures I took of it off at the Hokages office"

He did indeed drop a bunch of photos of his apartment off at the Hokages office with a note explaining the reason for the pictures, he would of told the old man himself but he was busy, before heading off to buy furniture for his new house. His first stop was getting a new mattress and bed frame, because the old ones were crap. He had discovered that no one recognizes him with his hood up, so he has been wearing it since he came back, which is why the realtor didn't know who he was before seeing his name and the only reason his landlord recognized him was because he didn't have it up at the time. Upon entering an appropriate store he quickly found a suitable set, and had paid for it within a few minutes. After sealing them up he left to look for a furniture store.

After walking down the road a little ways, he accidently ran into someone. The person turned out to be a young blonde, blue eyed girl. Her hair was shoulder length with a blue hair clip holding it away from her face, she wore an orange tank top with a pair of pink tight fitting pants.

"Hey, watch where you're going" he looked over at the girl he accidently knocked over from his position on the ground before sheepishly rubbing the back of his hooded head and replying.

"Sorry I was a little too focused on finding a furniture store I guess" he chuckled a little at his own clumsiness.

"Yeah well….did you say furniture store" she started to say before her eyes widened and her head whipped to look over at him excitedly.

"Uhhh yeah, I need to get some stuff to furnish the house I just got" before he knew what happened he was being dragged away by the now really excited blonde girl.

Two minutes later they were inside a random furniture store and the girl, whose name he found out to be Ino Yamanaka, was showing him a bunch of different items and asking questions about the flooring of his house, what the counters were made of, what colour were the walls and all kinds of other things. By the end of her interrogation, and his answering, she led him to look at more specific items, sometimes asking an attendant some questions. By the end of which he had bought all the necessary furniture and a few not so necessary furniture, after which he sealed the items, surprising Ino in the process, and left the store intending on going home to put it all together and set it up inside the new house.

After another five minutes he noticed that Ino was following him. "Uhm, is there a reason you're following me?"

"Well you kinda forgot to thank me for the help"

"Ok then, thank you Ino for helping pick out furniture for my new home"

"No problem, fashion is kinda my thing. Furniture or clothing, if it involves style then I'm the girl to talk to"

A few minutes later she was still following him "Is there any other reason you're following me"

"Well I thought you'd like some help finding good spots to place everything, and I was wondering what your place looked like" she said the last bit under her breath, nervous that he might find it too prying.

"Hmm, sure why not" he didn't see any problem with it, in fact he could use the help finding places for everything.

And so the two arrived at the house that was surrounded by a large yard of green grass with a few tall trees here and there, the house itself had three floors, with an attic above and a basement below, and looked a lot like a log house, except at the four corners of the house, there were large square stone columns. Along the front of the house was a spacious covered deck made of some dark wood, beyond this was the elaborate door that looked as if it would suck you into it.

Once they reached for the gate Naruto suddenly stopped, then tilted his head like he was thinking about something, but what he was really doing was sorting through the memories he had just got from the clone he had sent there earlier. Once he straightened his head, as if he figured something out, he took a step back then did two hand seals and the gate opened by itself, motioning a slack jawed Ino, who didn't noticed his use of hand seals or the gate opening by itself as she was captivated by his house, through. Noticing that she wasn't paying any attention to him he tapped her shoulder until she looked at him and again gestured for her to enter, this time acting like a butler for a few laughs, at which she giggled a little while slowly walking through the gate, still stunned by the building in front of her, once she was through Naruto entered himself and crossing the yard, the gate seemingly closing behind him, to the steps leading up to the deck and his front door.

"Well come on open up the door already, so I can see what we're working with" ordered an impatient Ino, after getting over her shock.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec, I have to disable my little security system first" which he did by going through another set of hand seals and then placing his hand at the centre of the door. After dealing with his security system, which the clone he had sent earlier had put up earlier thinking that it was best to get it up as quickly as possible, you never know when an angry villager will come to try and tear the place apart, he unlocked the door.

The inside of the house was as great as the outside, if it not better, the floor of the entrance was done in a dark mahogany wood, the walls painted a green that made you think you were staring up into the leafy canopy of a lush forest with the son peeking through. One could see the perfect looking kitchen through the doorway to the left of the front door (I'm going to let you make your own decision on what it looks like).

The other door on the left led to a splendid dining room, despite the fact that it wasn't furnished yet, with the same flooring but this time the walls were a welcoming sky blue. The silver chandelier, which was hanging over the middle of the room, started off with a metal cylinder with metal tendrils, which had a bunch of small light bulbs running along them, coming down from the bottom then curling back up while circling the cylinder, with enough space between for a small light bulb, joining in a small ring just above the cylinder, where the silver chain that the chandelier hung from came through, smaller tendrils, that came out of the ones swirling around the cylinder, drooped down ending in points just below the point where the first set of tendrils turned up.

Through the first door on the right led to what might be the living room with, again, the same flooring but this time the walls were a deep grey, not oppressively and it had a certain calming effect on the occupants.

The second door on the right led to what looked like a guest bedroom, done up in the same way as the living room.

The third door on the left led to a beautiful bathroom. The tiling on the floor, that went half way up the wall, was a light gray and hexagonal in shape. The other half of the wall was covered in thin strips of a brown wood, and if one looked up they would see the same strips on the roof as well, that went all the way around the room. To the right of the room was a glass sink, with a curved chrome faucet with the hot and cold handles to either side, set into a light coloured wood vanity. Just past the sink and to the left, and around a small wall was the toilet. Straight across from the door was the shower, or at least the doors to the shower which were made of a dark wood.

Across from the front door was an elegantly carved staircase, which looked like it was made from one really thick tree, curling around itself to the floors above.

"Wow" was all Ino could say, as Naruto took his ever present cloak off and hung it up in the closet by the front door. "So why'd your parents send you out to get furniture for this place, I wish my parents would let me do this kind of ….thing" she was looking around, thinking of the best place to put everything, as she talked, turning toward him as she neared the end and seeing the blonde boy who her parents had told her not to go near and who always seemed to be alone, and was startled by the fact that the boy didn't have the smile that she usually saw plastered to his face. Instead there was a look of intense sadness, it made Ino want to comfort him somehow but she didn't know how.

"They didn't, kinda hard to do that when you're dead I guess, heheheh" he said with a bit of grim humor.

Ino's hands flew to her mouth as she realised what happened "I'm so sorry I didn't realise" but her hurried apology was just waved away though.

"It's okay, honestly. it's a lot better than some of the things I hear" Naruto said truthfully

"Okay….wait a sec, if it wasn't your parents who got this place and all that stuff, then who got it for you and who gave you the money to pay for all the furniture we got today?" she asked accusingly wondering just how he could have gotten the money to get everything.

"I guess you could say that most of it came from my inheritance, the rest I kinda just ran into on my way back to konoha" he said thinking of the money Orcus gave him before he left to travel back to konoha and the bounty's of low level criminals or bandits he collected along the way.

"On your way back? Doesn't that mean you left?" she was curious now, and her inner gossip needed to be sated.

"Yes, on my way back, and yes that does mean I left" he said exasperated that she had even asked those question

"When? And why?" still curious

"I….left over a year ago to….travel" he said, trying to think of words that won't cause unwanted attention and not having expected them

"Really, where'd you go?" this time she asked out of suspicion, sensing he was hiding something.

Trying to avoid giving her a straight answer he said "Around, nowhere specific" at which she just stared at him trying to figure out what he could be hiding "We should really get to work on the layout of everything, so I can get everything set up faster later" he said, trying to get her on to a different subject. Which worked as she remembered she had free reign to set up a house, if the grin that grew on her face was anything to go by.

Four hours later, 4:00 pm:

"…That should do it, just tell whoever you got helping you put everything together where it goes and you should be fine" Ino said after making the last adjustment to the layout of the final room. Since she insisted on going through each room and drawing up separate layouts for each and then making adjustment upon adjustment before she was satisfied, needless to say it took forever and Naruto was near his breaking point.

"Finally, that took forever. I mean I'm not complaining but it is getting pretty late"

"Oh it's not that late, it's only….." Ino took a look at her watch and gasped in shock "FOUR O'CLOCK, MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME" as soon as she finished talking she rushed to gather her stuff and put her shoes on, and with a quick "see ya around", she was out the door and running home hoping her parents weren't going to be too mad at her.

"Well, that was odd" Naruto said to himself, never having had parents he didn't understand why they would care. "Oh well, I guess I'll get started on setting up" since he had put up some chakra supressing seals, he decided to summon some help. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he called, after doing the necessary hand seals, when the smoke from the Jutsu cleared he could see five foxes each with two tails swishing behind them. The one the far left was a male with a white body that was topped with gray. Next to him was a female with a white body this time topped with orange. The one in the middle was another male, he had a black body topped with gray fur. On the far right was a white and black furred female. And the last one was completely white male. All of the foxes were as tall as two grown man, if they were standing on their hind legs that is.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama. How may we help you today?" the foxes all chanted together, well aware they weren't in a combat situation.

"What have I told you guys? Call me Naruto, no need to add any honorifics on the end"

"We apologize but we do not wish to be rude, after all you do have Kyuubi-sama inside you." The white Naruto had known this since the day after he had awakened in the caves under Uzushio Village and had realized the reason for all the hate and animosity directed at him, but he didn't blame the Kyuubi for any of it, after all, neither one of them chose to be in this situation and both chose to make the most of it.

" **Just forget it Kit, the only way they are likely to stop is if I am no longer inside you"** the kyuubi said from within his mind, **"Besides, I couldn't even get them to stop calling me that. I'm not even technically one of them and they treat me as if I'm their ruler"**

'Fine guess I'll just have to learn to accept that' he told the demon "Whatever, I could use your help in setting up my new house. I'd do it myself but I don't have the height to do some of the things I need to do, and I'm not even going to try asking if anyone's willing to help me, not when I know that they'll just slam the door in my face or say they'll help me out just to steal my stuff"

"I take it we're in Konoha now?" the completely white one said, with obvious distaste of the place.

"Yes Lonato"

"I still don't understand why you chose to come here, after all they did to you. I know Orcus said that he had taught you all he could and that the rest you had to do by yourself and that the safest way was to do it in a village, but that doesn't mean you have to do it here" the now identified Lonato said having been there when Orcus said this and talked to Naruto about Konoha before.

"I told you Lonato, I thought it was better to do it somewhere familiar then somewhere that's not, besides with the seals I placed on my clothes they can't touch me anymore"

"Heh, can you at least let me guard you, in case they try something, Naruto-sama" Lonato said, with a pleading look in his eye, full of worry.

"You know you can't. This village hates foxes more than any demon, except the Kyuubi, and it would cause too much suspicion if you did it in your human form" all of the Kitsune have a human form and a fox form, as its one of their abilities.

"I agree with Lonato, one of us should guard you" the female with orange said

"I also agree with Lonato and Lomasi" the other female said

"I also agree, I cannot let you go unguarded in this village not after what they have already done to you" the black and gray male said

"I however do not, you all heard what Naruto-sama said. If we were to guard him here, we would only end up bringing him more trouble" the white and orange male said

"Thank you, Nix (sort for Nixkamich), at least you understand. Now can we get to work?" all the foxes nodded "Good, now I want Lonato and Sucki to work on the top floor, Lomasi and Dena will work on the middle and me and Nix will work on the ground floor, you'll find everything you need in each of the rooms including the layout" after finishing telling them what they were working on Lonato and the black and gray wolf went over to the stairs, followed shortly by Lomasi and her fellow female, leaving Naruto and Nix on the ground level.

Another two hours of hard work later, 6:00pm:

"And we're done" Naruto said to Nix, who was now in his human form which looked like a pale skinned older man with orange hair wearing standard shinobi training gear, as the finished the last room, just as the other four game down the stairs in their fox forms as they didn't like remaining in their human ones for long.

"We just finished up upstairs. Do you need any help here, Naruto-sama?" Lonato asked

"Nah, we just finished you guys can go home if you want. I was going to go grab some food, if you'd like to join me tell me now so I know how much food to buy"

"As much as we would like to stay, we cannot, Naruto-sama. We don't want to put you at risk after all" nix said

"Yeah, I guess your right" Naruto said, well rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess I'll see you guys latter"

"Only if you summon else, Naruto-sama" Dena stated

"Till next time, Naruto-sama" was Sucki's farewell.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger and summon else whenever you need help, Naruto-sama" Lonato said

"See ya, Naruto-sama" Lomasi told him

"Farewell, and don't let those _people_ get you down" Nix exclaimed. After this the foxes all disappeared puffs of smoke.

After the smoke cleared Naruto headed over to Ichiraku's for ramen, and that was how he ended the day.

Gates of the academy two days later:

Naruto was ready, ready to cause a diversion, ready to prank, ready to pretend to be an idiot, and most importantly he was ready to live a double life. He had prepared clothes for when he was playing the part of the idiot Naruto Uzumaki and for when he decided to be himself, and for when he didn't want to be seen, he had two sets of gear one set in da condition the other in perfect condition. Right now he was standing in front of the gates to the academy, as Naruto the idiot with his true skills hidden, and he was ready to let hell break loose.

"Ugh, I can't believe you still have those. I thought you send you only kept them to burn later?" Ino said well coming up to Naruto, she was also the only one who had any idea of Naruto's true power.

"I did burn some of them, but I kept the others for school" was Naruto's reply

"Why would you?" she questioned

"I thought it would be fun to trick everyone into thinking I was an idiot, good practice for being a ninja too" he explained

"Fine, whatever it's not like I can talk you out of it anyway. So what do you want me to do to make your act more believable? Cause I know you got something for me to do in that plan of yours" she asked in a resigned, but still unhappy, voice. Naruto just smiled his foxy grin, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you don't really need to do anything more than ignore me, maybe spread a few false rumors here and there. Oh and don't worry we can still meet up when I'm in my normal clothes"

"Fine, but you owe me for this"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in there already before someone sees us together and ruins the whole plan"

"Ok, see ya later" she said before running off.

Naruto put on the goofy grin of his temporary persona, hating it but knowing it was necessary, before counting to ten and walking after Ino. And thus started his academy days.

 **Sorry this took so long, I kept getting stuck on the wording of everything. But it's here now and I hoped you enjoyed it. Like always I look forward to reviews criticism and complements, and don't forget to look at my polls which can be found in my forum a link to which is on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or techniques associated with Naruto**

 **Reviews Recognition:**

 **Kain129: will do, thanks for the encouragement**

 **Thoughts: '** _like this'_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip, flashback or location change:** like this:

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox speech:** **"like this"**

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox thoughts:** _ **like this**_

 **Writing:** like this

 **Jutsu:** _ **like this**_

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 5: GRADUATION DAY**

The first thing Naruto found out about the so called "ninja academy" was that it was so badly set up that it was producing fangirls instead of Kunoichi, and spoiled brats who think their tuff, just because they learned a simple clone Jutsu, instead of shinobi. So rather than sit in the class, that should be making ninja, Naruto just sent a shadow clone in his place, not that the clone would stay in the class for long as Naruto was playing the fool he had the clone skip classes and pull pranks instead, sleep in class and of course acting like an idiot whenever possible. There was a few people able to tell that the "Naruto" in class was a clone like his god father, who took to stopping by more often now that Naruto knew about him but wouldn't do or say anything do to his guilty conscience, Ino, who had been hanging out with him quite a bit when Naruto "accidentally" revealed this to her, but overall nobody else figured it out, though it did help that he had designed the clone to be undetectable and nearly indistinguishable from the original though he could only make a couple before he ran out of usable chakra(meaning the amount of chakra one can use without fainting and/or dying).

Well his clone was at the "academy" he was in the forest of death doing real training, such as working on his chakra control, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, nin-taijutsu and finally fuinjutsu, of course he did most of his fuinjutsu training at his house except for when he practiced using it for combat.

In the five years it took to complete the academy, he had met and befriended a few people, like two of Ino's friends, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, he also got to know Tenten better, after making her father's shop his go to weapons place and even more so when he started making quality seals for them to sell when he found out they were being over priced for sub-standard ones.

Flashback

He was just entering the iron claw when an angry shout blasted from inside

"HE WANTS TO WHAT!"

"Geez quiet down would you" he said as he finished going in, after the shouting stopped _'didn't know shouts could stop a person like that'_

"Sorry about that Naruto my dad just got some bad news-"

"Bad isn't the half of it, the guy who's selling me seals just raised his pricing and I'm starting to get complaints about them. If I had someone else to get the seals from I would switch, but I don't and this guy knows it so he's trying to get as much as he can out of me" her dad interrupted, with tears streaming down his face "I'm gonna go bankrupt at this rate"

"Well if you just need quality seals I can help you out" Naruto said with an uncaring attitude "I am nearly a master in the art after all"

At that both Tentens and her dads head mechanically turned to him with frozen expressions

"WHAT!?" was the simultaneous shout that they screamed at him "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

"You never asked" was his calm reply, at which they fell on their faces with massive sweat drops hanging from their heads "but if you want me to make seals for you we should probably hash out the details, you know like how many seals do you need per month, what types of seals, what I get in exchange for the seals, that kinda thing" at this Tentens dad seemed to disappear only leaving a dissipating cloud shaped like him

"While he's doing that what can I get you?"

Flashback end

After that I got the gear I came for and hashed out all the necessary details and went on my way to prepare the first batch of seals _'I still wonder where they got those bunk seals….oh well'_

Five years (from the end of last chap):

Naruto was sitting near the back of his class at the ninja academy waiting for the graduation test to begin, why was he there you ask, because his god father said it was too important for him to send a shadow clone, though in truth he had also heard that the Hokage was going to be watching over their graduation test, and he wasn't disappointed. The Hokage was standing patiently by their teacher's desk, which was set in the left side of the room (from Naruto's perspective) with the entrance to the room on the right, which was open and awaiting the last few students and their teacher, or "instructor" as he calls himself, Iruka Umino.

when the last two students entered, which just so happened to be Ino and a pink haired banshee by the name of Sakura Haruno, who came in arguing with each other over who got to sit by Sasuke Uchiha, I still don't understand why they are so infatuated with the stuck up prick even though Ino tried to get me to see just how "great" he was as well as how much of a "genius" he is, honestly the only thing he's got going for him in my opinion is a mild talent for fighting, good looks, and the fact that he's the last loyal Uchiha, though I doubt he's going to stay loyal what with the vengeful thoughts that must be going through his head though I wonder what would happen if I told him the truth about what happened.

You see, I just so happen to have quite a knack for spying and analyzing situations, so I had known all about the Uchiha's plan for an uprising and Itachi's plan to stop them by getting the Hokage to do something to calm them down, of course the Hokage didn't want that so he went to one of his advisers, Danzo Shimura, and had him come up with a plan to put down the uprising more permanently, Danzo being the snake he was came up with a plan alright the plan being make Itachi kill off his whole clan with the exception being a young Sasuke and the move in with his root agents and take the eyes of all the Uchiha so he could have their Sharingan implanted in him by the traitor Orochimaru.

' _it really is amazing what people do and say when they think no one's watching and listening'_ Naruto thought to himself well he continued to watch the arguing duo, _'I'm going to have to break her of those fangirl ways of hers or she'll end up dead one of these days'_ he thought while focusing on Ino

On second thought I won't tell Sasuke, it'll bring unneeded attention to me, besides it's not like he'll believe me anyway. At that moment Iruka decided to make his appearance, telling the class to calm down of course that didn't work and he resorted to using his big head Jutsu and yelling at them which the class listened to for whatever reason.

"Alright now that I have your attention" Iruka said, with an irritable tone, then cleared his throat "we can move on to the graduation test, but first I believe some of you may have noticed the guest that has come by to watch, may I introduce the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"Hello children, I just wanted to stop in and see how the latest group of potential ninjas turned out, so I'll be watching you while you take the test" Hiruzen told the class, while Naruto inwardly scoffed _'the only reason you have to stop by is to see how your plans involving me and the Uchiha are going'_

Naruto had discovered these plans when he subtly left a clone in the Hokages office to find out if they stole any Uzumaki artifacts and to find out if the old man's been hiding anything from him.

Flashback Hokages office, sometime two years ago and shortly after Naruto left said office:

"Stupid boy, so ignorant of you to think I would tell you about such things as why the _villagers_ hate you and who _your_ _parents were_ " Hiruzen said to himself, thinking he was alone in the room. "As if I would tell you that you have the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at your fingertips, or that whore Kushina Uzumaki was your mother, who's only useful deed was to give me access to some Uzumaki seals even if they were just a storage seal and the _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_ or that useless brat Minato Namikaze was your father and the only useful thing he did was seal a demon in an easily influenced child, the Clanless fool"

As the old Kage ranted he did his paperwork so it wouldn't pile up, god he hated it but he couldn't think of a single thing to make it more bearable. "It's a good thing my plans for him and the Uchiha are going as well as they are, otherwise I'd have to force the Uchiha to get some bitch pregnant and find a way to move the demon from the boy to someone more easily controlled and start all over again" as he finished speaking there was a knock at the door to his office.

"Enter" he said with a welcoming tone in contrast to the more malicious one he'd been using well talking to himself, and he saw his secretary poke her head in

"Sir, it's time for you to take a break and take your evening medication" she said politely then left closing the door behind her, while the Hokage sighed wishing he wasn't so old "it really is a shame Orochimaru decided to abandon the village instead of continue to do research for me on ways to make me younger and immortal, oh well" Hiruzen said to himself after she left, then took his meds

"Better check and see if the boy somehow figured out we managed to take some of the Uzumaki clan secrets and I might as well take a look at the Uchiha ones as well" he said well getting up and walking out of his office and heading for the Hokages private library where the forbidden scroll lay among the many scrolls that contained techniques that past Kage have stored there for future generations.

Meanwhile with the clone, _'well pretty much nothing I didn't already knew, well might as well see where he's hiding my stuff'_ the clone thought to himself, having known who his parents were thanks to the kyuubi and only put up the illusion that he didn't know anything beyond that he was a part of the Uzumaki clan, before taking off after the elderly man only a few seconds after the man left the office.

Back with Hiruzen, who was now walking down the underground path that led to the library after ten minutes of walking, five minutes later he was standing in front of the large stone wall that was the secret entrance to the library. A quick scan of the Hokage hat, and the wall soundlessly moved into the walls, the clone blinked then thought to himself _'that's it, what kind of security is that it's almost like they want someone to steal shit from here. Those seals are a complete joke as well, they looked like a butchered copy of a butchered copy of a butchered copy of an Uzumaki's basic locked door seal which would be put on all entrances of a person's residence'_ then quickly move through the opening, as he noticed it was closing.

Hiruzen quickly moved to two rows of shelfs with the Uzumaki crest on them and took a few scrolls down taking a look at them and then putting them back, before walking over to seven other rows, these ones having the Uchiha crest on them and repeating the process.

"It's really too bad that only an Uchiha and an Uzumaki can open their clan scrolls, otherwise I would have had their secrets in my possession without the need to manipulate the boy and the Uchiha and I could have had the Uchiha killed with the rest of his clan and the boys demon sealed in a more submissive host, as it is if I want to reseal the demon I'd have to find another Uzumaki. The price we pay for power"

' _So that's what those plans of his were for the Uchiha and me. Now what to do about the scrolls…..hmmmm…..I guess I could find out what seals are protecting them and make fakes for each of the scrolls on the Uzumaki and Uchiha shelves and come back later to switch them out so as to make sure the old man doesn't suspect anything'_ the clone thought well the old man left and headed back to his office, then with his plan set he went to work analyzing the scrolls names and seals, it helps that he had a photographic memory, once he was done he decided to look at the other scrolls in the Hokages "secret" library until there was only one scroll left but it was guarded by a true Uzumaki seal that couldn't be broken and only the Hokage knew the code to get into it _'oh well guess I'll figure out how to get it later, and place an observation seal for now'_ after quickly placing a the seal so that it had a perfect view of the scroll it glowed then vanished as it started recording and Naruto's clone dispelled itself, sending its memories to Naruto himself.

End flashback, back to present after Iruka finishes explaining the test:

' _hmmm a three part test on nin tai and basic information and skills, that is really easy'_ Naruto thinks to himself before discreetly looking at the other kids in the class _'and yet everyone seems really nervous, they must not understand how low tier this is compared to the training and test I've heard other villages give their recruits'_

"Naruto stop sleeping and listen!" Iruka yelled at him as he threw a piece of calk that hit his forehead which "caused" him to "fall" back in his chair making him fall back and to the floor

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, it's just that your explanation was really boring" Naruto says well rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, Mizuki will be handing out the written portion of the exam do not start or even look at it until I say so, understood?" Iruka said, which was followed by a loud chorus of "yes, Iruka-sensei!" from all the students "good" Iruka said as his assistant, Mizuki, started handing out the test, and Naruto started to act nervous so as to keep up appearances.

"Okay begin" Iruka said once everyone had their test

When Naruto looked down he felt both insulted and surprised to see that there was a genjutsu on his test but not on anyone else's _'I don't know whether to be insulted they thought this would work on me or upset that my idiot persona wasn't good enough to make them think I wouldn't pass this even slightly'_

After going through the test and answering in such a way that even with the genjutsu he would still pass though only barely and it make the one who put the genjutsu on the paper think he passed through sheer luck

"Okay class please follow Mizuki outside for the second part of the test, well I grade the written portion"

After making their way out to the field and over to the fighting circles and target range, Mizuki turned to the class and had them form up in front of him, with the Hokage to the side calmly watching.

"Alright first we're going to test your accuracy with the basic weapons of a ninja, each of you will get ten kunai and ten shurikan that you will throw at the targets, and you'll be scored by how accurate you are. We'll be going alphabetical by last name"

' _Good I can relax for a bit, but not too much I don't need the old man to catch on'_ the original idea of letting the cat out of the bag when he graduated was thrown out the window when he learned that the old man was trying to manipulate me into opening the Uzumaki scrolls he had in his possession _'selfish bastard'_ though that wasn't so much a problem now that he had the scrolls and had them hidden in the fox summons realm along with the Uchiha scrolls, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's your turn" Naruto looked up and saw everyone staring at me, with a few muttered Dobe's scattered around

"sorry sensei what was that" I ask, the stupid grin still plastered to my face, while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, something that's become something of a habit, the snickering and calls of "Dobe" increasing

"I said that it's your turn to throw kunai and shurikan"

"Oh right, heheheh" I say while acting like I was a little nervous from not paying attention, as I make my way over to the table with the kunai and shurikan on it

After throwing them so that I would get a fairly low score, really only barely passable, I turned and sat down, discreetly looking at the Hokage who seemed to be quite happy with himself for whatever reason. After me came Ino who scored fairly low but still higher than me, then we moved to the next part of the test

"Okay now comes the taijutsu portion of this exam, you each will be fighting a classmate. Since there is an even number of you your opponent will be whoever is opposite you alphabetically, meaning if your last name is near the last of the alphabet you'll be facing someone from the beginning of the alphabet. Understand?"

"Yes sensei" we chanted

Do to the fact that my name is second to last when alphabetically ordered I was second and had to fight a civilian born kid, I didn't bother to learn his name, and do to the fact that I was acting like an idiot I decided to take a brawlers style of fighting, charging in as soon as the fight started and throwing punches and kicks at random, by the end of the fight I was "worn out" but I had beat my opponent anyway. After boasting about my superior skills and winning the fight, until I was told to shut up and go sit down by the teacher, I sat down and started waiting for this part of the exam to finish. Thirty minutes later the teacher called out "okay class, let's head back in and get started on the last part of the exam"

Once back in the class room we were told that we would be called down and have to do the three basic Jutsu that we were training in, the bunshin(clone, only reason I put bunshin was cause it sounds better), the substitution and the transformation jutsu's to be exact, and then we'd be told if we graduated or not.

As I was the last on the list of people to go up, I just sat back and waited while watching Kiba sit on a desk and glare at Sasuke before the kid behind him bumped him and he fell forward and landed lips first on Sasuke, thus when he opened his eyes Kiba found himself locking lips with Sasuke and the entire classroom was silent, before I decided to open my mouth "yeesh Kiba, I thought you just wanted him as your rival, not your boyfriend" and with that the entire class burst out laughing with the exceptions being Ino, Sakura and the rest of Sasuke's fan club who were screaming at Kiba, Sasuke who looked kind of stunned with a distant look on his face, and Kiba who was sputtering nonsense. At this moment Hinata came back in, as she had left to be tested before all this happened, and looked around in confusion before walking over to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun what's going on?" she stuttered out upon reaching him, though he was still trying to break her of the habit.

"Oh hey Hinata, Kiba just decided to make out with the Uchiha, is all" was my response, at which point Kiba finally regained the ability to speak

"Shut up Naruto, you know that I'm not like that" this statement seemed to knock the Uchiha out of his daze, and he didn't look to happy but all he did was mutter "Dobe" and head back to his desk

"N-Naruto you shouldn't say such things about your friends" Hinata stuttered from her position beside him

"Yeah I know but I was just joking, you know to keep up appearances" I whisper into her ear, with a fox like grin on my face, as she was one of four friends that new the truth, with the others being Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, who had figured it out on his own and confronted me about it one day.

Tenten had known since the beginning, like Ino, and Shikamaru discovered a few inconsistencies in my behavior, but only because he was around me enough and smart enough to notice, and was eventually able to piece together some of the truth and confronted me about it right after, not in the eye of the public though, it was a good thing I had planned to tell him about it already, and on the exact day he wanted to confront me too. So I led him to the secure point, so as to not be spied on, that I had set up before hand and told him everything.

At that moment another piece of chalk hit me, and I "fell" out of my seat again, followed by a shout of

"NARUTO, STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!" to which I did my customary apology and made my way down

"Now, Naruto, I want you to do a _**substitution**_ with my desk chair" I did it but only well enough to get a low mark, just a pass.

"Now do a _**henge**_ " I did the _**sexy Jutsu**_ , and got nosebleeds from Mizuki, Iruka, the Hokage, some of the guys in the class and a few girls too.

"NARUTO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" Iruka screamed before lowering his voice and saying "I meant a henge into another person"

"But Iruka sensei I did do one" I said tilting my head in "confusion", causing Iruka to blink and think about it before nodding and moving on.

"right, well just do the _**bunshin**_ so we can move on" at this I pretended to get really nervous while purposely messing up the Jutsu and making two very faded and sick looking clones, at which the whole class burst out laughing at.

"Okay Naruto go sit down" and I did with a fake dejected look and a quick glance at the Hokage and Mizuki, seeing both with barely concealed grins, odd why is Mizuki so happy. After me came Ino and she passed the test quite well.

After Ino's test Iruka gave the results, which was pretty much everyone graduating with a few civilian borns and me failing, after which he said that all those who passed should meet up in a week at 8 am for team placement.

Five minutes later, in the school yard:

"It's okay Naruto I know you'll pass next year" the Hokage said before heading back to his office, with a few muttered curses about paperwork.

After a few minutes of faked depression passed, with him sitting on the swing in the school yard listening to the other kids parents mutter about how happy they were that he failed, Mizuki made his way over to him.

"I really thought you would pass this time Naruto" he said with an obviously fake compassionate tone and look, then he pretended to make sure no one was within hearing distance "I'm not really supposed to say this but you could take the make-up test"

"There's a make-up test, what do I have to do?" I asked with a false hopeful tint to my voice

"All you have to do is break into the Hokages library and take a big scroll with the kanji for kinjutsu and learn as many Jutsu as you can from it by midnight tonight, you got all that?" I nodded my head furiously upon being asked this before hopping up and running off _'hook, line and sinker'_ was what Mizuki probably thought as I ran off, but he just gave me the perfect way to take the forbidden scroll without getting in trouble and blowing my cover, so I went to plan at my home.

After a quick dash across town to my house, after stopping at the iron claw to drop off the months seals that is, I went to the planning room and started laying out the plan. Because I was aiming to keep my cover I needed to do this just right so that I wouldn't blow it, no need to cause more trouble than necessary right.

After an hours planning I grabbed a snack and was off to enact the plan. The first step was to get in, that was the easy part the anbu stationed there know I drop by from time to time so they thought nothing of me walking through the front door, the second part was locating the library with the right scroll, this was slightly harder as there was five libraries in the house, the third step was to time the departure so the Hokage saw my exit and I flashed the _**sexy Jutsu**_ to knock him out for a little while, the fourth part was to have Iruka catch sight of me and make sure he knew where I was heading, the fifth part was to look through the entire scroll and memorise it in its entirety and wait for Iruka to show up, the sixth was to stall and rat Mizuki out till Mizuki showed himself, and after Mizuki shows up I would play it by ear.

After Mizuki showed up and just before he started his rant:

"Tell me Naruto haven't you always wondered why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked

"Mizuki, stop it's against the law!" Iruka screamed, while I pretended to dumbly nod my head.

"It's because-"

"Mizuki I'm warning you"

"You have the kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you, and that makes you the kyuubi, you are the nine tails, you attacked the village, you killed mine and Iruka's parents, you killed the fourth Hokage-" he sputtered a few more things like that but at that point I was trying so hard to not laugh well the fox he was claiming I was sounded like he would die if he laughed any harder.

"-and now I'm going to kill you!" Mizuki concluded while throwing a windmill shurikan at him, though with that aim he would've only hit the tree he was standing beside at least he would have if Iruka hadn't jumped in front of me

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Iruka cried out after it hit him in the back

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" I called out, still playing along, then charged blindly at Mizuki only to get kicked away

"Hah, if that's all you got then you should just lay down and die, ahahahaha" Mizuki broke off laughing.

In response I held my hands in a cross like shape and called out " _ **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ " which was followed by a massive plume of smoke which cleared shortly after to reveal a thousand copies of himself, which I set on Mizuki well I merged in with the crowd of and helped beat him up, leaving him as a bloody unconscious smear on the ground.

"Naruto come over here" Iruka called from where he was leaning against a tree, and I rushed over

"Iruka- sensei are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine but I need you to do something for me?"

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"I want you to close your eyes until I say to open them, ok?" and when I did I heard some rustling from behind me and in front of me, and I felt Iruka take off my goggles and put on a something in its place "okay open them"

When I did I understood what he put on my head but decided to continue acting like I didn't "Iruka-sensei where is your headband?" for good measure I tilted my head in feigned confusion.

At which Iruka flicked my forehead, prompting a ping to sound, before saying "congratulations Naruto you are now a genin of konoha" at this I widened my eyes, it was an unexpected thing to happen after all.

"But Iruka-sensei I failed the exam" I said sadly and in a clearly disbelieving tone

"Well to be quite honest the only reason you failed was cause of the _**bunshin Jutsu**_ , but you fixed that by learning the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ " he said well rubbing the back of his head "Well how about we go have some ramen to celebrate"

"But what about Mizuki-teme"

"Oh don't worry about him the anbu will pick him up in a sec"

"Oh ok then, let's go. RAMEN!" I shouted in absolute happiness to be getting my favorite food, one of the few things I didn't fake

Two hours, fifty bowls of ramen and a short walk I was in front of my house waving goodbye to Iruka and thanking him for the ramen well he cried over his lost money, after watching him walk away I went inside and started considering the team placements.

 **Well there you go the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for the wait but I like reading fanfics just like you so I got a little side tracked. And you know the drill, review my work so I can improve the story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or techniques associated with Naruto**

 **Reviews Recognition:**

 **Thank you to** _ **AzureSoulReaper**_ **and** _ **AmbertheCat**_ **for the encouraging words, and if any of you are wondering why a review you mad isn't here, its probably because I only put reviews made on the last chapter before the posting of the new chapter, but rest assured I do read them**

 **Thoughts: '** _like this'_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip, flashback or location change:** like this:

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox speech:** **"like this"**

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox thoughts:** **'** _ **like this'**_

 **Writing:** like this

 **Jutsu:** _ **like this**_

 **Seal speak (you'll know what it is when you get to that part):** _'like this'_

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 6: THE GENIN TEST**

After considering all of the candidates that where to become "ninja", and I use the term loosely, I decided that the only team that would be a best case scenario would be me, Shikamaru and Ino, but with the Hokage the way he is more likely going to be me, Sasuke and Sakura, _'god that would be awful, a screaming fangirl and a gay avenger. Well one can always hope'_ and that was the thought Naruto had as he walked into the classroom with.

"Hey Dobe, what are you doing here for, only those who graduated should be here. Or are you such a Dobe that you forgot you didn't have to go to the academy today" came the animalistic shout of one Kiba Inuzuka

"Well I guess you should be glad I did graduate or you would be the Dobe of this year" at that I flicked the metal plate on my forehead to emphasis my point.

"Not to disprove your point Naruto but you actually had a higher score then Kiba, thanks to the henge you did for the final test that is, so he's still the Dobe of this graduation class. Sorry Kiba" at the sound of Iruka's voice I looked behind me to see the man himself smiling down at me "in fact Naruto's henge got the best score out of the entirety of all graduates since the start of this curriculum. It's quite the achievement, and I'd say that nothing short of a genjutsu master could even come close to detecting it"

' _Shit, I didn't think I made it that well. I hope I didn't accidently blow my cover'_ at this thought I glanced over at the class and saw every single one of them with their jaws on the ground, and I took out the camera I had for photographing my pranks, for my scrapbook, and snapped a picture.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" was the unanimous cry from the class.

"Yep, still can't believe I didn't pick up on it after all this time, I mean come on it was right in front of me" Iruka said to the class, well rubbing the bridge of his nose

"I know why you didn't notice Iruka-sensei" I said quickly, before he could change the subject.

"Really why?" Iruka said in a curious tone of voice.

"It's because you were too busy perving on the goods and after you got back up from your pervert meltdown I had already changed back" at this Iruka nodded his head.

"Yes that would explain it"

"Ahah, Iruka-sensei admits that he's a pervert" and just like that everything seemed to freeze as Iruka seemed to be trying to make out what I said.

"Damn it Naruto, I am not a pervert!" he yelled at me

"but you admitted to perving on the goods so that means you are Iruka-sensei, or are you saying that you lied, in which case I can't help but think what else you lied about" _'ah got to love it when the victims dig their own holes'_ I thought as I watched Iruka sputter trying to find a way out of his proverbial hole and the others in the room laughed at his expense, if they were guys, and glared angrily at Iruka, if they were girls, though admittedly there was some girls laughing too. "Well pervert-sensei I think we should get started, don't you?"

After lightly glaring at me for making him dig his own hole, and then pushing him in it, he just told me to go sit down so he could start. "Mph, mph. Well now that we're back on track -insert glare at Naruto- I would first of all like to congratulate all of you on passing, and give you a warning. The career of a ninja is not always saving people and bringing evil to its knees, as I'm guessing a lot of you have assumed, there are times when you have to be the bad guy, where you will be the one kidnapping the princess, where you're the evil doers. You may assume that now that you have become genin you are equal to everyone in the profession, you're not, and in fact as of right now you all part of the weakest class of ninja. You might have assumed that each time you take a mission you're guaranteed to come back alive and un-injured and sometimes you will other times you, a teammate, a friend, someone you know that's a ninja or anyone in the profession of the shinobi will not be so lucky. Right now you're probably wondering why I'm saying all this, it isn't to demoralise you but to get you to stop being foolish and see this as the job it is. Now just out of curiosity how many of you think that when you're in danger someone will show up to save you?" and just like that nearly every girl in the class, including Sasuke's entire fan club with the exception of Ino, rose their hands "and what, do you suppose, would happen if there's no one within a 100 miles who could or would help you and an enemy was about to kill you?" and just like that every girl who raised their hands paled.

"But sensei that's not very likely to happen is it?" one of the girls asked timidly (not Hinata, she didn't raise her hand in the first place)

"It's more likely than you think and happens a lot more then I would like to admit, but you can all relax a little because you won't leave the village unless your sensei thinks you're ready, and that means you have to train, you have to get stronger, and the stronger you get the less likely that is to happen. Now who can tell me what's essential to get stronger?" I raised my hand "yes Naruto"

"A proper diet, speed, endurance and strength training regimen, mastering everything you can whether it be a taijutsu style, a new Jutsu o a weapon you just got" I said before pulling out a pamphlet and saying "at least that's what it says in this"

"well your pamphlet would be correct, and to you girls who are on diets what he means by a proper diet is that you need to eat a little more and it needs to be a balanced meal, for example Naruto here can eat fifty-eight bowls of ramen in one sitting and not look like he gained any weight from it sometime later because of how much and how hard he trains, cause any weight he would have gained is lost practically right away" what he got really fed up with them starving themselves "Now it's time to announce your teams and team sensei. First is team one which is made up of….."

A few minutes later (what I don't want to make up a bunch of names that aren't ever going to be used past this point, it would be pointless):

"….team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

"YEEEESSSSSSS!" a simultaneous call went up from Sakura and Naruto, causing everyone to look at them and Sakura to look at Naruto.

"Uhhh, Naruto why are you shouting yes? It's not like you were put on my team" Sakura asked

"Uhmm, sorry about disturbing the class Iruka-sensei I accidently fell asleep, and to answer your question Sakura I shouted because I was about to win"

"Win what?" she asked well tilting her head

"Well the racer I bet on was going to win, which would mean that I won, won a whole lot of money that is" I said well putting on wistful look "if only he had really won that race" when I finished talking I let out a sigh

"Naruto when did you ever even get a chance to gamble?" Sakura asked

"about six and a half years ago, a little bit before that I had…left the village on….family business and when I had free time I used to do a bit of gambling, even met a blonde women with a big rack and terrible luck by the name of Tsunade Senju and when I say terrible luck I mean if you ever see her get her to play cards with you, cause you could be absolute garbage at the game and still beat her" and once again everyone's jaw was on the ground, this time though Iruka's joined them "what, did I say something weird?"

"YOU'VE ACTUALLY MET THE TSUNADE SENJU, ONE OF THE SENNIN!?" was the call that was echoed by the whole classroom

"Yeah, she was quite grumpy at first but after I helped her out of some trouble and won her a bit of money we had a fun few days, before we both moved on to other places. It's too bad she had some good stories and even taught me a few things before we went our separate ways" this did not help anyone with picking their jaws up, if anything it made it even harder.

Meanwhile in a meeting room where all the sensei's for the newly formed genin teams were, everyone were in similar states from hearing the same thing the genin did, only through a crystal ball.

"So the brats already met Tsunade-hime, huh. And by the sounds of it they got along quite well" Jiraiya, who had come to see which team his godson got put into, said to himself before adding "wonder what she taught him?"

"GODDAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" was the cry heard from all but one of the Jonin

"You snooze you lose" said the voice of the one Jonin who didn't echo the curse (not giving any hints, you'll find out soon enough anyway) before blowing out a cloud of cigarette smoke (goddammit keyboard, I just said no hints and you practically told them)

"At least she didn't teach him any of the stuff I taught him" Jiraiya said to himself, deep in thought. This simple statement caused the Jonin in the room to get even more down and the one who got him to get giddy with excitement.

Back in the classroom of newly made genin, everyone has finally recovered from the bombshell that was Naruto's statement.

"well moving on" a clearly dishevelled Iruka said before going on to announcing the next team placement, lest Naruto drop another bombshell to get them off track "team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Kurenia Yuuhi" they just looked at each other before turning back to the front of the class and nodding their understanding "Right, team nine is still in rotation so team ten is Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" (if you didn't guess that well I feel sorry for you and those around you)

"Oh you mean that old guy that smokes a lot, yeah sure I can handle that" and if one had listened they would have heard a tiny voice off in the distance say "I'm not that old" that was slightly muffled by the sound of laughter

"Well you all have an hour for lunch and to get to know the people you'll be working with, and Naruto try not to prank anyone too bad, okay?"

"Sorry sensei, I don't make promises that I can't a hundred percent guarantee I will be able to keep" I said with a devious grin on my face that made many in the class pale slightly.

"Fine just don't do anything permanent"

"Okay" and at that the class let out a sigh of relieve "hey what smells like piss all of a sudden?"

Some of the civilian born kids looked away trying to act innocent well those around them moved away, under the guise of going to talk to their new teammates, the others weren't so lucky as they couldn't cause they are part of the teams that had one, or more, of the "innocent" looking kids in it.

"Come on Naruto, let's go get something to eat, you to Shikamaru" Ino call from the door

"Okay I'm coming" I said

"Sure, can we hang out with Choji's team as well?" was a lazy response from the Nara.

"Uh, why?" Ino said sounding quite confused.

"It'll make the transition easier for him" came the lazy voiced Nara, not that other Nara's don't sound like that.

"Sure, I don't mind any. I'll even pay for lunch, my little graduation gift to you guys" I pitched in, in reply

"Uhm, okay I guess" was Ino's, unsure, response

"Yo, Choji, grab your team and let's go for lunch" I called over to him and his team, getting a surprised "eepp" from Hinata

Though when I looked over at them I saw the newly formed team seven in a kind of three way stare down, with Sakura looking at Sasuke who is looking at Kiba who is looking at Sakura. Needless to say it looked very awkward.

"S-so where a-are we g-going to e-eat" came Hinata's stuttered question, which gave me back the ability to look away from the awkward looking team seven.

"Whatever you guys want will be fine, I got enough to pay for whatever"

"W-what do y-you mean p-pay for, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Well I'm paying for the meal, and you guys are choosing the location" I responded

"Y-you don't h-have to, N-Naruto-kun, I c-can pay f-for myself"

"Nah its cool, I volunteered to do it anyway" at that Hinata seemed to be trying to think of a way to stop me from paying for everyone but couldn't

"Right lets go get some BBQ" Choji said, and before anyone had a chance to argue about the choice in venue he was out the door and leading the way

"BBQ it is then" I said before going after him, everyone left on the teams just sighed and followed along after me.

Two hours later, back in Iruka's classroom:

"Welcome back, everyone now please wait here for your Jonin sensei" Iruka stated before sitting down at his desk and doing his end of the year paperwork.

"Team eight, come with me" a very beautiful feminine voice said at the door, and the members of team seven, Choji, Hinata and Shino, got up and walked out after her.

Twenty minutes later:

Only team seven and ten were left in the classroom, with Iruka, now and I am getting bored.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei whatcha working on?" I asked in hopes of something to entertain me

"Just some last minute paperwork, you know student reviews, equipment requests and new resource order forms, just the usual stuff"

"Oh, ok then" I said, slightly deflated at not finding anything interesting before I remember the new storage seal I was working on. But before I could even take the supplies out…

"Team ten, with me" and with that I seemed to teleport right in front of him "Woah, do you know the Shunshin already"

"The what?" _'Crap! Why am I making mistakes now?'_

"Never mind, let's just get going" and with that we walked around for a minute, though it seemed like he was trying to lose us. If he was then he tried to do it with the wrong kid, cause I know konoha like the back of my hand so he never stood a chance of getting away.

When we finally stopped we were in one of the parks and our Jonin sensei, Asuma, was leaning against the swing set near the balancing beam.

"Have a seat and tell me about yourselves" Shikamaru practically fell down to a seated position, as if it was too much work to do it slowly, well me and Ino sat normally.

"Asuma-san shouldn't you introduce yourself first" I stated "or do you not use proper manners"

"Well if you put it like that I guess I kinda have to tell you about myself first, and Naruto its Asuma-sensei"

"Not until you start teaching us it isn't" I stated again

"Ah well. My name is Asuma Sarutobi my fathers the Hokage. My likes are my family, training, shogi and cigarettes. My dislikes are people who become ninja but don't bother to train, my hobbies are trying different cigarettes and comparing them, and making new attack strategies. And my dream for the future is to see you grow into excellent shinobi. You're up Nara" Shikamaru let out a sigh before sitting up a little

"Shikamaru Nara, my likes are shogi, cloud watching, deer, my clan's forest and my friends and family. My dislikes are work and anything to do with it and troublesome things. My hobbies are cloud watching and shogi. And my dream for the future is to be an average ninja with an average wife and two kids, a boy and a girl" was the lazy description of himself, which caused everyone to sweat drop at him for the sorry excuse for a dream

"Okay then, you're up Yamanaka"

"Ino Yamanaka, I like my hobbies, my clan and their Jutsu, my families flower shop, my friends, flowers, shopping, cute things and tea. I dislike nuisances and pests that somehow get in my garden, and people who make decisions based completely on what others say. My hobbies are training and gardening. My dream for the future is to live happily with a loving husband and kids, and to be the best Kunoichi I can" she said with a smug tone, which said she was going to do it too.

"Good for you, you're up now Naruto" I took a glance around to see if everyone was paying attention, they. Ino and Asuma and even Shikamaru seemed to be listening intently.

"Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, my precious people and ramen. My dislikes are idiots who think they know everything, bullies, ghosts, poorly maintained weapons and people who try to control others. My hobbies are training and trying and comparing different ramen. And my dream for the future is to still be alive and relatively unharmed" at the end of my description I smiled and acted like I didn't say anything wrong.

"Well that's certainly a different dream, don't you want to do anything Naruto?"

"Yes, but I can't do any of that if I'm dead or to badly injured"

"Okay what do you want to do then?"

"You really want to know, Asuma-san?" he nodded and seemed to lean in, as did Ino and Shikamaru "you sure?" again he nodded and leaned in, and again both Shikamaru and Ino leaned in. I motioned them to lean in more, and they did, and then said very slowly "what I want to do in the future is….a secret"

It took them a second to register what I said before the all face faulted and I burst out laughing at them.

"Troublesome blonde!" Shikamaru grumbled out, while picking himself up of the ground and back into his previous sitting position again.

"Hey I take offense to that, even if I agree that that was a dirty trick" Ino exclaimed, and Shikamaru said nothing in reply.

"Okay before we get even more off topic, you guys have to take a test to see if you are ready to become genin or if I should send you back to the academy"

"Goddammit, I thought we were done with tests" I said to keep up appearances, even though I knew exactly what this was for.

"Well this is the real final test, and you have to do it separately if you caught trying to help each other then you all fail"

"Yeah, yeah. What's the test already" I said trying to rush things along

"You each have to successfully find one coloured flag, which you'll find by following the clue I give you. But we'll do that tomorrow so don't worry about it too much. Your all dismissed for the day"

"Why'd you even tell us about the test then? If you were just going to make us do it tomorrow" Ino said with a dry look

"To prepare, obviously. You'll always have time to prepare for a mission before you set off, therefor you shall get time to prepare for this" he said, then continued "of course most of the time you won't get this much time to prepare but that's not the point of the test"

"Okay, if you say so Asuma-san" I said

"Well see you guys later, meet me at training ground ten tomorrow" Asuma said before flashing away.

After a few minutes silence, only broken by the wind blowing through the trees, I let out a sigh "he's gone, and so is the eye that was watching us, and nobody of concern is in the area"

"Good, now you can relax and maybe ditch the abomination of an outfit you're wearing" Ino said clearly pleased to know that I didn't have to pretend to be an idiot "so what do you guys think of the test"

"We're supposed to work together without getting caught" was all I said

"Yeah I thought much the same" Shikamaru said "Don't have a clue how though, we don't have anything to discreetly talk to each other that could be used when we are not in view of each other"

"We could try out the new seal I finished last week, it lets two or more people talk to each other over long distance by lacing ones thoughts with chakra and sending them through the seal. No need to even open your mouth"

"Is there anything you can't do with your seals, Naruto?" Ino asked, in a monotone

"Hmmmm, make babies" I replied, before adding "though I could up or lower the chance of pregnancy, I can't actually make life"

Ino blinked a couple times before saying "Oooookkkkaaayyyy, not sure I needed to know that yet"

"Would you be able to control which gender the baby comes out as?" Shikamaru asked, sounding oddly excited

"Yeah no problem that's easy, heck I could even make a seal that' give a person twins, with either both genders or just one" I responded

"YEEEEESSSS, MY DREAM WONT BE WRECKED BY THE RANDOM BABY GENDER THING" Shikamaru shouted out surprising both me, Ino and a few people in the village

"I didn't even know a Nara could do that" Ino said

"I didn't know Shikamaru was capable of that making that much noise and doing so much to make it" I said

"Wait you mean that was seriously your dream" Ino suddenly asked "I mean the one I said was just in relation to how I wanted to live, Naruto's was to mess with everyone….. And I still want to know what your dreams are Naruto. Anyway I kinda just figured you were joking"

"No, it would be too troublesome to think of a fake dream" he replied

"And I'll tell you guys what I want to do in the future when I think you can handle it without having a heart attack, Ino" I said to her

"Fine keep it a secret you stingy bastard" Ino grumbled out, before getting everyone back on topic "So how does the seal work, Naruto?"

"The birth seal? Well it's fairly complex so that nothing gets mixed up or mixed together but the idea-"

"NOOOOO, the mind communication seal thingy" she cut him off

"Oh…..well that's a lot simpler, first I'll need some of each of your blood to mix with the ink, then I stick one hand in the ink and the other on one person's neck and it's there for good, at least until I take it off or one of us is killed. The only complex bit is the separation seal that's built into it, its purpose is to put simply, keep our minds separate and to keep the seal from transmitting all your thoughts to others with the same seal, and thanks to a variation of the blood seal only those whose blood is in the seal can communicate to others who have blood in the same seal, so even if to people have the seal they can only interact with each other if both their blood is in each other's seal. Quite a nice piece really"

"I thought you said it wasn't complex, that sounds really complex to me, and won't Asuma be able to see it?" Ino deadpanned

"In comparison to the birth seal, it is simplistic. And no he won't thanks to the vanishing seal, a seal that makes any seal it's worked into, if done right that is, disappear upon completion of the main seal. Why do you think some seals seem to disappear?"

"I don't know I never thought about it before" she answered

"Oh well lets head to my place the eye is coming back along with unwanted's"

"Fine but this better be quick" Ino huffed "I have things I have to do"

"You mean spy on Sasuke" Shikamaru said, getting Ino to blush and stammer out a hasty "no"

A few minutes later and we were in my living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change out of this orange bullseye, some would call a jumpsuit"

"Now I would have complained then you said you were getting out of the eyesore, so I could actually get a look at you" Ino said

"Wow, Ino, I didn't know you were so bold, to openly admit you were going to try and watch me change like that" that caused Ino to blink and think about how she worded her statement, when she figured it out she blushed a deep, almost, Hinata red and started to stutter about how that wasn't what she met and her nose trickled a bit of blood "yeah, sure. Anyway you guys know your way around and what rooms your allowed in so feel free to help yourselves to anything, you know the rules about that so don't break em"

The rules were made up when I caught them in something they shouldn't have been in, the experimental weapons room that's one of the special seal rooms in the basement (more on that later on, needless to say they almost died and some rules were made up to make sure they didn't get themselves killed by touching something they shouldn't have.

"Oh and your personal weapons are almost done, their on the final design faze where I weed out the stuff that doesn't work properly" I told them after remembering about that, they had asked for them after they found out that I could make specialized weapon with unique powers or qualities about them. (In case you're wondering why he even asked Tentens dad about the sentient sword thing, it's because they require two people and clones are too easily dispelled)

"I still don't know why you even bother buying weapons when you can make them yourself"

"Because they take forever to make so it's more productive to buy them" I said as I walk out of the room and to the master bedroom, and the ensuite bathroom.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Naruto was back in the living room. Replacing the orange jumpsuit was a dark red, slightly loose fitting long sleeved shirt that partially covered his hands, not to the point that it impeded him just enough to hide what they were doing in a fight, and a pair of what looked like dark gray anbu only with lots of pockets, a pair of black sandals and to top off the look was a black cloak which closely resembled that of the grim reaper, except with the ability to open at the front, enough that you could see Naruto's entire outfit but was specially designed to be able to close to the point his entire form was obscured without hampering his movement. The cloak was also designed so that there was specially designed holes, which were undetectable to the naked eye, so one could reach their gear that was beneath the cloak.

"Why is it that whenever you get the chance to wear normal clothes you practically always wear that cloak too?" Ino said when she got a look at what I was wearing "I mean in looks good, but we're not even going anywhere, or even outside for that matter"

"It's just something I like to wear. Besides its incredibly useful" I responded, before putting on a creepy smile and saying "Now who wants to give blood first"

"Uhm, why are you smiling like that Naruto?" Ino timidly asked, Shikamaru was behind her and shaking slightly

"Oh no reason, but you didn't answer the question, who wants to go _first_ " the smile didn't slip for a moment.

"I-I g-guess I-I w-will" she stammered out

"Good" and at that moment my smile went from creepy to excited anticipation "Both of you follow me to the basement then"

"Uhhh, why the basement? And why are both of us going?" Shikamaru spoke up, not entirely comfortable with the look on my face

"We're going to the basement because the room that I make my ink is there and the room where I will be applying the seals onto our necks is there as well. And your both coming so that I don't have to cha- I mean go up and down the stairs so much" this did not comfort his teammates much, but there was nothing they could do as he had made sure they were in front of him when they started down the stairs to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs they found themselves in a small room with one door, the room's walls had dark wooden panels and the room itself was completely bare. The sole door in the room seemed to be made of metal and had a keypad like seal next to it

"Isn't that the door that leads to the experimental weapons room? And shouldn't there be more doors or something" Ino asked

"yes it leads to that room, no there isn't any more doors cause one was all that was needed" after saying that, I walked up to the doors keypad and pushed a few buttons after I finished the door seemed to click and I turned back to them "now the door leads to the waiting room, Shikamaru in you go"

Shikamaru walked up and opened the door to find a completely ordinary waiting room that you would find at any office "okay then, how did that happen?" he asked seemingly dumbfounded

"See the seal beside the door, it connects this door to different seal rooms all you have to do is type the right code to get to the right room. The only reason you got into the experimental weapons room before was because it was the last door I had used at the time and I forgot to lock it, I fixed that issue though"

"Okay now what's a seal room? I doubt it's a simple room you do seals in" he asked next

"Quite right, that's the seal, seal room which well be going to after I make the ink. A seal room though is a seal that contains a room of varying size, depending on its use, and is very handy. This door has all of the seals for the seal rooms on it and connected to the keypad seal so as to control which room you enter, there is a similar seal door in each seal room so that you can travel to the other rooms faster"

"What happens if two people from two different rooms try to enter the same room?"

"One person goes into limbo until the door in the target room closes, then the target rooms door opens on its own and the person in limbo walks out as if nothing ever happened. Or if the door was badly designed one of a few things could happen, one of which is the two people fuse into one person, another is one of them disappears never to be seen again" Shikamaru paled slightly at that, but had to ask one more question

"Fused how?"

"Well the body will be a combination of the attribute between the two people and the new being will suffer from split personality disorder, the different personalities being that of the ones who were fused together" and now that his curiosity was satisfied he went into the room closing the door behind him and I moved back to the keypad and typed in the code for the ink room/blood drawing room, and opened the door again. This room looked like a mad scientist version of an operating room mixed with an old fashioned ink production factory, and it was scaring the shit out of Ino "well come on Ino we better hurry so you can do those things you were talking about"

I led her over to the cold steel operating table and attached a blood siphoning device to her arm, the device had a metal and glass tube attached to it and a thin plastic tube leading to the arm clamp that was around Ino's arm. The device itself looked fairly sinister for a little black thing the size of a basketball hanging from the ceiling with all of the glowing red grooves and lines on it. Over all if Ino hadn't been scared before she was now.

"Now just relax and it'll all be over soon" this did nothing to relieve her fears. And then I switched to a cheerful attitude and said "okay you're down"

She just blinked a couple times before saying "What? That's it?"

"Yep that's it"

"Then why were you acting like it was such a painful experience or something" she exclaimed in a slightly raised voice

"Because watching you panic is funny" to which she gaped at me

"You made me almost have a heart attack for a few laughs"

"Yep" I said "now it's Shikamaru's turn, so let's go"

After typing the code at the door I opened it up to see the waiting room "Shikamaru the doctor will see you now" I said creepily. As Ino walked into the waiting room, still gaping though to Shikamaru it would look like she was shell-shocked or something from the experience, and to a seat in the corner.

"Right, this is going to be troublesome" he said before walking into the room, turning a little pale. After repeating what I did with Ino with him and going back to the waiting room with him, after grabbing the metal and glass tube that had my blood from this morning joined with Ino and Shikamaru's blood and the chakra conductive ink, looking just like Ino did. after leading him in and waiting a few minutes they both seemed to come out of their daze, or at least Shikamaru did with a muttered troublesome, Ino however exploded out of it

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" she screamed before calming down "Did you just prank us?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I was starting to get twitchy, and twitchy is not good for fuinjutsu use"

"What do you mean twitchy?"

"I mean my hands start to twitch uncontrollably when I haven't done a prank in a while, thus why it isn't good to use fuinjutsu one messed up piece and I'd blow something up"

"Okay I forgive you then" she said though she had lost a bit of colour in her face at the mention of blowing something up

"Right, now let's go put the seal's on" I said as I turned and walked to the door again, typing in yet another code, and opened it once more to reveal a different room. This room was completely bare, with wooden walls, roof and floor.

"This was not what I was expecting" came Ino's unimpressed voice from behind me.

"What were you expecting, weapons lining the walls? Hate to brake it to you but this is the ideal room to practice or use fuinjutsu in because there is nothing in it and it's perfectly clean and all the surfaces are flat. This is a room for work not play" I said after turning towards them and gesturing to the room, getting them to stare at me as if I grew a second head "What?"

"I never thought I would hear those words from your mouth" she said, with Shikamaru nodding in agreement

"I'm very serious about fuinjutsu, you kinda have to be since if one line is off the entire seal will be effected"

"And you learned this where? I mean no one here knows even half of what you seem to, at least to my knowledge, so where did you learn it from?" she said clearly wondering where I came by this knowledge on a nearly extinct art

"It's one of a few things I learned from the time I wasn't in the village" I replied

"But wouldn't this take years to learn" Shikamaru put in

"It took precisely four years to acquire my knowledge on fuinjutsu or at least that was what the time I spent in the time stop seal equated to for that training"

"The what?" this time both Shikamaru and Ino asked at the same time

"The time stop seal, it's a seal that stops time from moving around and in you. To those not under the seals influence it would appear as if the person just sat down to start reading a book before getting up and saying he finished. But from the person under the influence it would appear as if everything has stopped moving, even his own heart, and he could read the entire book then deactivate the seal stand up and say he was done. Although if you move from a single spot your body to those outside the effect of the seal will see your body disappear"

"And you haven't taught the village this why?" Ino asked alone this time

"Would you teach the mind transfer technique to anyone outside your clan?"

"No, but that still doesn't explain anything"

"Actually it does Ino, he's saying that it's a clan's secret technique" Shikamaru stated

"Got it in one. It's my clans, the Uzumaki clans, technique that's handed down to only Uzumaki's, and is not to be given to anyone else under any circumstance on pain of death, of both the one who learned the technique and the one who taught it to them. It's also to only be used in combat situations where there is no other route to success or training"

"So you've never used it for any of your pranks"

"Nope, if I had the entire village would have been pranked at once and not seen it happen or have any proof who did it" that got a look of fear to go across both their faces "anyway we have a seal to place on our necks"

And with that I created two clones, one for Ino and One for me, and divided the ink in the metal tube between three wooden bowls, that I collected from a hidden compartment in the middle of the floor, and had my clones sit beside two of the bowls and Ino sat in front of one clone and I sat, with the third bowl, in front of the other with Shikamaru in front of me.

"So how's this work, Naruto?" Ino asked

"Simple you sit still for five minutes well the clones and I do our work and then we test out the seals so you guys know how to use it and we're down, and you can go about the rest of the day as normal, only now you can contact us at any given time. Cool right"

"Uhm can we only transmit our voices to each other or what" Ino asked

"Well technically you're not transmitting your voice but your thoughts, so any thought you send through the seal is sent to the other two, whether that thought is an image or a voice is irrelevant as it will be sent anyway, heck you can even send something that you're currently watching and listening to in real time to the others connected to the seal"

"That's helpful" Shikamaru said "it'll help a lot in the field"

"Yeah but not recommended to use right away without any experience in the seals use as it could cause you to become confused" I replied before saying "okay enough chit chat you keep distracting me and I'll never get these on you, so save your questions till after"

They both stopped moving as much as possible, while me and the clones simultaneously moved one hand into the ink while putting the other on the neck of the one in front of us, and started the process of channelling our chakra into the ink and using it to drag the ink up our arm and across our chests to our other arm then down that arm to the neck of the one we were working on, then we worked the ink into a very specific design then shouting "Fuinjutsu: Seal of the Telepath, FUIN"

"Okay we're done" overall the entire process took five minutes exactly _'you hear me alright'_

"I just heard your voice in my head, wow that's weird, now how do I do it?" Ino said

"well since your both novices you'll be able to properly use it by applying chakra to the seal, either through touch or by sending chakra to the area of the seal and keeping it their well you think of what you want to transmit to the others. But ideally you would want to just focus on the seal and just think, or if you're trying to transmit something you're seeing or hearing or both you'd focus on both the seal and the sense or senses. But as I said your novices when it comes to this seal so you'd need to become accustomed to using it before you can do that, and the only way to do that is by focusing chakra to the seal and thinking about the message, it'll get easier every time you use it so feel free to use it the entire day"

"Somehow I knew this would get troublesome somehow" Shikamaru said

"You don't even need to move to use the seal Shikamaru, just think and channel chakra to it" I deadpanned at him

"I thought you said I had to touch the seal to use it?"

"That was a suggestion to help you focus chakra there, but you don't need to you could just focus the chakra there to use it" I replied before saying " now before you two leave you need to use it at least once, to get an Idea on how to use and so I can help if you're having trouble. Ino you first"

"Okay" she said nervously, before putting a hand to her seal and trying it _'testing one, two, three testing'_

"Very good for a first timer though you may need to add a little more chakra to it, it was a little quiet, try again"

Once again her arm was on the seal _'you mean like this'_

"Perfect, Shikamaru did you hear her all right" he just nodded "Good your turn"

He just closed his eyes and focused for a sec _'how….this'_

"Well you did about average on your first time, you need to use more chakra and keep it steady, cause you were fading in and out there" he nodded and tried again

' _Like this'_

"Yes but it's still a little too quiet, if it's too quiet the others won't get your message because of their own thoughts. At any rate you guys can now practice on your own without any trouble so let's head back upstairs" and once more I walked over to the door and pushed one button before opening the door to see the basement stairs again. I let them out first before walking out myself and typing the code for the waiting room into the pad before leading the way up the stairs.

Once up the stairs and in view of a clock, Ino gasped "how is that possible, it hasn't even been a minute since we went down the stairs"

"Hmm, didn't I tell you? Time moves differently inside a seal, and since those rooms we were in were essentially the inside of a seal, time inside them moves differently inside them. That's why it's not a good idea to spend too much time inside them, unless they are set up for long term use, I got a couple of long term rooms for training reasons, they act similar to the time stop seal we were talking about before. Now any questions about the seal on your neck"

"Yeah, it seems pretty much the same as my clans mind transmission Jutsu, does it have the same limitations as it" Ino asked

"Probably not, the seal doesn't have any drawbacks other than the fact that you can only communicate with others with the exact same seal and you can't add others to it. Heck even the chakra use isn't really necessary after you use it enough, you'll know when that is, and it doesn't have any mental backlash cause it's not true telepathy, but that's really hard to explain so I'm not going to try" I explained "anything else?"

"No I'm good"

"Is there a set range where the seal can't transmit past?" Shikamaru asked, ever the strategist

"Nope, I only really used the term "transmit" for lack of a better one, the seal is just a way to link to each other, to simplify it. Anything else?"

"Nope"

As we talked I led them to the door and when we finished talking I let them out and said "see ya tomorrow" to which they responded "yeah, see ya" and everyone went to do their own things.

The next day at training ground ten:

"Glad to see you all here on time" Asuma said "now I'm going to explain a little more on your goal, which is to locate something. You each will be placed at a different point of the training ground and told the same clue, at which point you will have to make your way to the place the clue indicates. The first ones there become official genin, any questions?"

"What are we trying to locate?" Shikamaru asked

"My location upon the start of the test, based on the clue. Anything else?" we shook our heads. And in an instant he moved so fast that before we even knew what happened we found ourselves alone, with a piece of paper each, and in different locations from each other. But thanks to the seal we were able to communicate just fine _'Well here we go. Shikamaru what's the location the clue points towards, I was never too good with riddles'_

' _By the looks of it we each only got part of the clue, mine says "stronger then the strongest man" what do you guys got'_ Shikamaru asked

' _Mine says "I am able to change my form at any time though I prefer my current one"'_ Ino said

' _Mines "I can be as fast or as slow as I want but will never deviate from my path" okay this is beginning to sound like a river, is there one of those around'_ I gave my clue and my opinion on a possible location

' _There is, it's near the entrance to this training grounds but I thought you said you weren't good with riddles?'_ Ino replied

' _I'm not but that one was a little obvious, don't you think'_

' _It was, which probably means there is another place that matches the description. Hmmmm there is only one other place that could match the clue, the lake near the center. Okay who's closest to the river?'_ Shikamaru reasoned

' _I am'_ Ino stated

' _Good go check and see if Asuma-san is there. If I'm right he's not, me and Naruto will go check the lake without Asuma-san seeing us. Whoever spots him will contact the others'_

' _And Ino don't let him see you if you do spot him'_ I pointed out _'be stealthy in your scan of the area, we don't want him to only spot you in the correct area, if he does we all fail this test'_

' _Yeah, yeah. I know'_

After that we went to check out the possible areas for Asuma, Ino taking off to the river from her spot in the training grounds, me taking off to patrol the lake, using shadow clones while the real me went to link up with Shikamaru.

' _Rivers clear no sign of the goal'_ Ino sounded out

' _Okay meet me and Naruto by the rock formation on the eastern edge of the lake, he's almost down as while'_ Shikamaru ordered _' but don't get within close range of either me or Naruto we don't want it to seem like we're cheating, when Naruto finds him he's going to say the location out loud to us'_

' _Yeah I understand'_ it didn't take her long to get within the proper distance, which just so happened to be at the same moment I found Asuma's position

"Ah so He's over by the cliff" I shouted out before running that way (there is only one cliff by the lake), while Shikamaru and Ino formed up at a distance from me and each other, so that they were running beside me, with no one in front or behind anyone else.

After a twenty minute run we arrived at the cliff at the same time as each other, and stood in front of Asuma simultaneously, and he spoke up when he saw us patiently waiting "Well uh, how the heck does that work?"

"How does what work Asuma-san?" I asked

"How is it that you all arrived at the same time without any of you having coordinated it?"

"That depends do we pass?" Shikamaru said

"Well yeah, I guess you do" he answered

"We were using a seal to communicate with each other discreetly"

"So it was a coordinated effort?" we nodded "then you definitely pass"

"Good, and don't bother asking about the seal, it's restricted to the Uzumaki clan and those they trust" I stated before he could ask

"I'm your Jonin sensei you should be able to trust me with anything"

"I don't know anything about you so how can I trust you with anything other than doing your job"

"What about Shikamaru and Ino?" he asked

"They know nothing about the sealing arts and I didn't tell them anything about the construction of the seal, though I still trust them more then you at the moment, but even if I did trust them enough only the proper clan head can decide if it's okay to distribute a clan secret, or a seal made by an Uzumaki under Jonin level, something about a special test to see if the person can truly be trusted" I explained "besides they only have the seal on them, and there is nothing against the placing of an Uzumaki clan seal on non-Uzumaki clan members, you just need to make sure to put in a seal to make it so only Uzumaki clan members can see the seal, active or not"

"Uhm okay then, could you place the seal on me too so I can stay in contact with you guys"

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, the seal requires that all those who are getting the seal need to give a bit of blood to put into the seal so that only they can talk to each other, I can't just place the seal on you, I would have to take the seals off of us then redo the entire process again, and the process to remove the seal is very long and very uncomfortable, so not going to do that unless it's absolutely necessary"

"Okay then what am I going to do"

"Use a radio set, or have one of us relay the message" Shikamaru stated

"Or I could order him to redo the seals"

"Konoha clan charter rule five: no one can order a clan member to use clan technique against their will" Ino said to counter him "every clan member learns the clan charter so as to know what their rights as clan member is before they enter the ninja corps, that rule has only one exception and that's doujutsu"

"Oh right, oh well. Report here tomorrow for training and your first mission" both Ino and Shikamaru perked up slightly at that, but Naruto's expression didn't really change much "what's up Naruto aren't you excited for your first mission"

"huh you say something, I was just thinking I should take a look at that charter thing before it gets too late" _'don't fall for the trick, when he says first mission he means D-ranks, which are just chores people don't want to do themselves'_ hey Ino do you have a copy I can read at your place, right"

"Yeah sure, you can come over after we're dismissed. Anyway you were saying something Asuma-san"

"Yes, I was just saying that we were starting training tomorrow, and depending on how well that goes we might go on your first mission"

"Oh you mean one of those D-ranks that I see some ninja do" I said as if my knowing wasn't a big deal

"How did you know that?" Asuma sputtered out well pointing at me

"I asked one of them why they were doing peoples chores once and they said that their sensei made them get d-ranks instead of real missions, then he started to rant about it all well working"

"Well there goes my fun" he sighed before telling us we can leave

"Well let's head over to your place Ino" I said as I turned toward the training ground exit

"Do you even know where I live?"

"Not a clue, but I know where Shikamaru lives. I had to go over to his place once to talk to his father about something, his moms nice"

"Don't you mean troublesome, you have no idea how much trouble she can be sometimes" at that I stopped walking for a sec before I started walking again, missing the glance Ino sent my way

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't know, heh, heh" I said, getting Shikamaru to realise how he worded what he said

"I didn't mean it like that Naruto, sorry" he apologized, honestly sorry for what he said

"It's okay I know you didn't" I said, before muttering "I just didn't need the reminder"

After meeting Ino's family who was nice enough, though I think her mother was one of those people who saw me as the fox, and reading the clan charter, I headed home to prepare myself mentally for the D-rank missions to come

 **And the end of the chapter. Man that's a long one (Naruto-that's what she said). What the fuck, Naruto, what are you doing here? (Naruto- oh some weirdo in a red suit came and gave me the ability to interact with you, and I must say I am quite happy so far. I heard that you did a poll on who I would date how'd that go) oh the vote was made and now this fic will have you dating a bunch of girls (Naruto deadpan- you mean a harem?) yep, now I need to figure out how many girls and who they will be, cause only one person followed the instructions given to the letter, thank you** _ **AzureSoulReaper**_ **, anyway I think I am going to do nine girls, one for each tail, but I am not sure on which girls to use (Naruto- why don't you ask them to put their opinions on which girls in a review or private message or something) that's what I was going to do though I much prefer it to be in the forum as there is a nice spot for it already there, they'll be able to get their by going to my profile page and clicking the link there. (Naruto- for those of you who don't know how to get to his profile page just scroll up and click on his name) well have a nice day, where ever you are and please feel free to drop a review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or techniques associated with Naruto**

 **Reviews Recognition:**

 **: thanks for the suggestions and you can rest easy as I am probably going to kill Sakura off or maybe just have her striped of her rank and have her chakra sealed(never did understand why the fangirl became the next Tsunade I mean I thought all serious Kunoichi hated fangirls), though with Karin I am not sure, she may be part of the same clan but there is little chance of her and Naruto being that closely related not to mention the whole marrying in the clan to keep it pure thing that you see in clans, so I'll apologize if an Uzumaki ends up in his harem.**

 _ **AmbertheCat**_ **: no I don't have all the info settled for the harem, so thanks for the suggestions, and I try to update when I can, so I hope this came fast enough to appease your hunger for more**

 **Thoughts: '** _like this'_

 **Speech:** "obviously like this"

 **Time skip, flashback or location change:** like this:

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox speech:** **"like this"**

 **Kurama/Kyuubi/nine-tailed fox thoughts:** **'** _ **like this'**_

 **Writing:** like this

 **Jutsu:** _ **like this**_

 **Seal speak:** _'like this'_

 _ **Important info at the bottom, please read it.**_

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 7: CHORES, MISSIONS AND NEW PLACES**

The training Asuma gave turned out to be chakra exercises (both Ino and Shikamaru had the tree climbing exercise down and have started water walking, and I had already mastered one beyond the water walking exercise but am pretending to be having trouble with tree climbing still) and battle strategy for the first couple weeks, in which I managed to fix my mistake and Jiraiya's (who had told me how he accidently spilled the beans right there in front of everyone, he can be so loose lipped about my training.

Flashback to the day after the true genin test:

Asuma had pulled me over after the days training and missions before I could leave but after my teammates left.

"Say Naruto what training did lord Jiraiya and lady Tsunade give you?" Asuma asked, with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh, well Jiraiya didn't really train me per say so much that he helped me with a few prototype seals I was working on and Tsunade taught me how to keep a straight face and how to bluff with the best of em, now I can win even more at the table!" I exclaimed with ryū signs in my eyes

"Uh, that doesn't sound like ninja training to me?" Asuma said slightly perplexed as to what kinda training that was.

"Ninja training? What are you talking about?" I said, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Well didn't Tsunade train you in the ninja arts?" he questioned back, completely confused now.

"Uh, no. she taught me the art of gambling" at that Asuma looked a little down

"Oh" he said sadly, as if he were a kid who was told that a piece of candy that had caught their eye was really a vegetable.

Flashback end:

the missions we received were all D-ranked and boring, such as finding and catching tora, painting a fence, finding and catching tora, babysitting, finding and catching tora, walking dogs, finding and catching tora, weeding a garden, and finding and catching tora, again, just recently, in that order. If it wasn't for the fact that we got paid for it I might have been complaining, a lot more then I already was. Even so if I had to catch that cat again I might just break its neck.

"Team ten reporting back from the successful mission to catch tora" Asuma said

"Good would you like to take another mission, if so we just got in a bunch of new D-ranked requests in" the Hokage said, and my eye started to twitch "let's see, there's painting a fence, building a play house for a couples kids, cleaning a restaurant before they open at five" at that moment a call of "Tora come back" "and it looks like tora nee-"

"That's it, no more d-ranks, give us a c-ranked one or I will unleash a hell that you will not be able to cope with. That's right more paperwork then you could possibly handle" at this the Hokage seemed to lose a little colour to his face and genuinely scared of that and even seemed like he would have started groveling at Naruto's feet right then and there "and don't think I can't, I have been pretty tame with the pranks you have seen so far, but I can always brake out the ones that'll cause a paperwork overload"

"N-Now N-Naruto, t-the-ere's n-no n-n-need t-to g-g-go c-c-crazy n-now" this was something that Asuma had never seen before, a scarred Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he didn't know what to think.

"You know what I want" was all Naruto said, and the Hokage paled (so pale did he turn that a certain snake looked up and said "who is trying to steal my look"), right in front of their eyes, as he saw that Naruto was dead serious and he gave in

"F-fine" he cleared his throat a bit "I have one C-ranked at the moment, I was planning on giving it to team seven but, uh, the circumstances seemed to have changed. You will be guarding a bridge builder on his way back home, as well as while he finishes the bridge he is constructing there, and yes you are to protect the bridge as well as the bridge builder. The rest of the details are in this scroll. Carol please send in the client from Nami" he said well handing the mission scroll over to Asuma, while saying the last bit into the intercom.

A few minutes after that an old drunken man stumbled in and took a look around, "so where's the team that is going to protect me, all I see is a lazy kid, a girl with a fashion obsession and a blonde haired kid who looks like he wants to kill something but isn't capable of doing it, and some guy who looks really cool with a cigarette in his mouth"

"That is the team guarding you" the Hokage said

"Oh… well at least one of them look like he would be a good guard"

"Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt, well we will leave in two hours, grab what you need and meet at the west gate"

Two hours later at the west gate of Konoha:

I had arrived first to look through an underworld bingo book, which is pretty much the same as any other bingo book except the targets are people that someone in the criminal enterprise wants dead, that I had went and gotten from the yakuza boss of konoha, who was a friend of mine from way back heck I'd even call him a father figure and he was one of the few who helped and taught me a little as a kid, before coming here. I didn't need to pack because I carry everything I need with me, all my weapons, medical supplies and extra gear, so I really just needed to go to the gate. Anyway I was looking through the new addition because I could have sworn I saw the name "Tazuna" in the last one, so I just wanted to make sure that A) the name was there in the first place, and B) that it's the same guy….and low and behold it is, 'hmmmm, it seems someone named Gato wants him gone and that he wants a pretty specific type person to do it. Suspicious, it's almost like he wants the demon of the mist specifically. I better look into this'

Just as I finished that thought everyone else starts to arrive. When the last person arrives, Asuma, our Jonin sensei turned to us.

"Okay, before we head out I want to check your packing jobs, so hand me your bags" he said, I just brought out a scroll from which I unsealed a bag that I had prepared for this occasion a long time ago. He started with Ino's bag first, which had everything that a C-rank mission would normally require, with a few extras like a few more clothes then necessary, a hairbrush and a lot of make-up. Next came Shikamaru's, which was neatly packed with everything he'd need and nothing unnecessary.

"Well your mom did a very nice job, Shikamaru" Asuma said before moving to mine. When he opened my bag, all everyone saw was scrolls, which Asuma attempted to sort through, key word "attempted" he didn't get much farther than the forth scroll before being zapped by the fifth.

"Ouch, what the hell was that?" he swore. I glanced at the scroll he dropped on the ground before picking it up and responding

"a security seal I designed that's coded to my biometrics, this specific one caries some cash" as I talk I walk over to my bag and rearrange it back the way I had it before taking out another scroll and sealing the bag back up, of course that was just to keep up appearances, in reality all the scrolls were fakes and held nothing and all my stuff was in a special seal on my back and all I had to do to grab something from it was reach either behind me or into a pocket where a relay seal was located while thinking about the item or items I want, but no one but me needed to know that.

"Okay then…. Well anyway let's start walking in a diamond formation, Shikamaru on the left, Ino on the right, Naruto up front and I'll take the rear. We have a bit of a journey but we should be able to get to Nami by lunch time tomorrow" and with that we started our journey

 **The end…**

…

…

…

…

 **JUST KIDDING**

We had traveled until just before sunset, and had encountered nothing unusual as of yet, and decided to set camp for the night. Shikamaru set up the tents while me and Ino collected wood for the standard smokeless fire and hunted for food, we caught a couple rabbits that I made into a stew, and Asuma watched the client.

"So, Tazuna, how far along is your bridge?" I asked trying to get a time frame for the mission, as all that was stated was that we were to stay until the bridge was done.

"Hmmm, fairly far. If I had to say it's probably a month from completion at best and four at worse, why do you ask?" he responded then shot a question right back.

"Just trying to get an idea on how long the mission could take, why such a wide gap between the timeframe though?" at this he seemed a little nervous, like he was trying to think of a way to answer that wouldn't reveal a secret.

"Well the timeframe can change depending on a lot of factors, like whether we have all the necessary materials, if a natural phenomenon happens that damages or completely destroys the bridge, if we have enough men to work on the bridge, the condition of the equipment, you know stuff like that. Though the… bandits don't help things" I don't know about the others but I definitely noticed the pause when he said 'bandits', as if he was going to say something different, yet similar.

"Hmmm, sounds like a lot you need to do, if you want I can put some seals on it to help keep the bridge standing long after it should have crumbled to dust, as well as some special features to allow a ship to unload cargo though a spot in the bridge, a seal to allow the bridge to self-repair, and a few other things like that. With all of that it could be a great symbol for your country, a symbol representing great strength and courage to stand up despite others telling you to crumble down to the ground, you know" _'god dammit, I thought I got rid of that'_

" **Obviously not, and it still makes you sound like an idiot"**

' _I know right'_ I look over at Tazuna and see him with tears streaming down his face and a look of admiration on his face as he opens his mouth,

"Thank you that would be really appreciated, and would mean so much to me and my people, especially with what's happened there lately" he said before he realized that he just let slip something he probably shouldn't have.

"Oh, and what's been happening lately exactly?" Asuma asked, speaking for the first time since we settled on this spot to rest for the night.

"Uhm, uh, I uh well you see with all the recent bandit activity recently we've been unable to continue properly, yeah that's what's going on" he stuttered out, un aware that he was lying worse and worse by the second and all ninja present knew it too.

"Yeah that was one of the worse lies I have ever heard, and I heard a guy who can't physically lie without harming himself lie" I said well deadpanning, and getting Tazuna to look down dejectedly that he failed that badly

"Ah well, not like I didn't already know what I was walking into before we left" I say nonchalantly well leaning against a tree.

"Wait what!?" everyone shouts out right on que, even the four hiding in the tree didn't stay quiet when I said that, and when I heard them I open one I looking directly at the spot that the four strangers were hiding in and said

"Oh, hello Zabuza and co, what brings you around these parts, after some kind of bounty maybe?" I ask as if it was an everyday occurrence to run into missing Nin and their accomplices.

Zabuza, who was still wholly stunned that a genin not only found where he was hiding, made him brake cover and knew what he was doing there, answered completely truthful, and in a stunned voice "uh, yeah some sleazy business man named Gato is offering a reward for the old man there, I normally wouldn't have taken it but it sounded exactly like something I would like, and the pay wasn't too bad either, so I thought eh why not take it, you know"

"Yeah I happened to read the entry to and thought it was something you'd take on, but I found it a little strange that it seemed to fit you and you alone, almost like someone custom tailored it to bait you into a trap, or something, it just seemed a little to fishy you know" I said still as nonchalant as when I first started talking to him, before internally flinching and thinking _'dammit'_

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like something someone who wants me dead would do….nah best not think about it" he stated, finally snapping out of his stunned mind frame, before throwing something on the ground which burst into a bright light that emitted a loud noise. When the light faded and the ringing in our ears stopped Zabuza was gone without a trace.

"Hmm flash tag, smart move Zabuza" I mutter to myself, though the other ninja of my group heard and were confused by this.

"How was it a smart move Naruto-kun, isn't he walking right into a trap?" Ino asked

"In a matter of speaking yes, but in actuality no. you see now he knows what's going on, unfortunately he can't give up the mission, it would be bad for business, but that doesn't mean he's still targeting Tazuna here" I replied

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at this "I don't think I understand, it sounds like your saying that he's still targeting Tazuna but at the same time not" Shikamaru stated not quite getting it

"that's exactly what I'm saying, he can't go back and say that he changed his mind cause it'll sound like he was scared off by three genin and a Jonin, but he doesn't want to continue the mission now that he knows he's not getting payed after, so he's going to continue until he can find a way out that means he and those he works with are still alive after. You can tell that's what he plans to do cause he could have had the others in the trees attack us by surprise instead of leaving and completed the mission but didn't which means that he's not interested in the mission anymore, but he also realises he can't just high tail it out of here cause it'll ruin his reputation which will make it impossible to get a job in this line of work in the future. That leaves only one choice, wait until the most opportune moment to stop the mission"

"Wait you said that you read the entry, what entry and how did you read it and why did you not tell us?" Asuma questioned, both curious and angry.

"I'm afraid I can't answer the first to questions without betraying someone close to me, as for the last, I didn't want to not be on this mission because of unconfirmed info, after all how was I to know that he would show up so soon" I stated with an innocent look before continuing "If I had revealed the info back in the village or too close to it, one of a few different scenarios would play out, if we were in the village the mission would be cancelled or reassigned or no one would believe me forcing me to reveal the source of the info which would cause questions I would be unable to answer truthfully do to reasons I cannot get into, if we were out of the village you would have forced us back despite the fact that he may not have even showed up. The way I did things means you have no choice but to continue the mission and if he was here then I could make it where he wouldn't be as much of a threat"

"You are very manipulative you know that" he replied seeing I was right.

"Only when it involves someone I don't have mutual trust with" I shot back, causing a hurt look to flash across his face.

"You don't trust me, I'm your sensei you should trust me completely"

"I trust you to do what you were assigned to do, and to act in a way that'll make sure we don't bite off more than we can chew. On the other hand you can't trust me as you haven't seen how well I can handle different level missions, and you don't want us on too high a level mission" I shot back again, causing him to look down again, while Shikamaru just watched the sky from his tree across the campsite, and Ino looked in thought from her position by the fire. "Didn't I already go through this though?"

"Yeah," he said dejectedly before adding "but I thought that it had been a long enough time for you to realize that you could trust me with anything"

"Well that's stupid, I don't trust anyone that much, and I doubt any other ninja would trust anyone that much. It's just not a good idea, some secrets can be shared with a select few, sure, but others need to be taken to the grave and some you need permission to give out. Do you not agree Asuma-sensei?"

"Well uh, yeah I guess that does make sense" he said honestly "Anyway the watch for the night will be Naruto, then Shikamaru, then Ino, and I'll finish up"

"Hai sensei!" we all replied before getting ready for the night

Skip to Naruto's watch after everyone fell asleep:

"Hmm I wondered how long it would take him to send someone my way" I said quietly, so as not to wake my companions, as a figure stepped from the trees and into the light of the moon, revealing what appeared to be a Kiri hunter nin but in actuality was a companion of Zabuza's.

"How did you figure out it was a trap, and why did you warn us? These are the questions he wants answered" the masked Nin stated

"Wwweeelll, anyone who has not been blinded by desperation could see that trap, and it was in both of our best interests to warn him, after all how can I give him a job if he's dead" I say well looking at the Nin across from me in a dead serious kinda way.

 **And there you go the end of the first chapter of the wave arc, and already you can see some major differences compared to the narutoverse your all use to, yes I'm aware this is shorter then most of the other chapters but this is still the end of this chapter. Thanks to all those who were waiting patiently for me to regain my muse, for whatever reason it likes to disappear weird, and for those wondering why I asked you to send me a list of what nine girls you would like Naruto to be with as well as who you don't want to see and the reason behind why you don't want them, it's so I can compile a list to turn into a pole later on or if there's not that many names to take the most popular ones off of the compiled list and use them(whatever happens first), I'm gonna wait two more months just to be safe though, so we'll see what happens between now and then**

 **Till then I hope everyone finds something nice to read and to those who write also I hope the plot bunnies find a much needed home in your heads**


End file.
